Red Thread
by Barbara123
Summary: Benang merah itu sudah ada di sana sejak semula. Namun hubungan antara the straight dan the gay memang tidak bisa dibayangkan sesusah apa, apalagi ditambah kehadiran bocah bermata biru berambut raven yang tidak ada imut-imutnya. First BL fiction! Title previously was DESTINY. SasuNaruSasu. "Sasuke, aku ingin sekali menikahimu." CHAP 6 UPDATE!
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: first yaoi fiction. ooc, typos, alur cepat, oc. Dont like dont read!**

**AN: Sesuai warningnya, ini fic BL pertamaku.**

**I cant help it! I LOVE Sasuke and Naruto pairing!**

**tolong bantuannya ya, minna :)**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

**Meeting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shina! Kalau kau tidak makan makananmu, kau nanti tidak tambah tinggi, _dattebayo_!"

"Shina! Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat mandi, nanti kuman akan memakanmu dari dalam!"

"Shina! Kalau kau nonton dari dekat, nanti monsternya keluar dari…"

"Berisik. Cepat pergi kerja. Aku mau sekolah."

**xxx**

Mau tidak mau, Naruto Uzumaki melongo kaget melihat putri kesayangannya bersikap seperti itu. Shina memang biasanya tidak banyak omong, namun akhir-akhir ini, sifat dinginnya itu menjadi semakin parah. "Shikamaru! Apa salahku?!" Direktur muda itu menangis, menyedot ingusnya sambil mengusap foto putrinya yang dia pajang di mejanya.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru menghela napas.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Dia tersedu-sedu, menatap foto Shina Uzumaki. Putrinya sangat berbeda dengan sosoknya. Shina mempunyai rambut hitam yang panjang. Di fotonya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum, berbeda dengan ayahnya yang menyeringai lebar di latar belakang foto itu. "Kenapa anakku bisa sedingin ini ya? Sangat berbeda denganku."

"Karena dia anak angkat."

"Sai. Sekali lagi kau membuka mulutmu akan kupotong lidahmu."

"Sori bos." Sai mengangkat bahu, memasang senyuman. Naruto tahu bahwa Sai memang selalu mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya tanpa berpikir. Dia tidak marah terhadap bawahannya itu. Tapi mau tidak mau ucapan Sai membuat Naruto tersentak. Memang, Shina bukanlah anak kandungnya. Dia mengadopsi Shina dari panti asuhan yang dulu merawatnya. Dia berhutang budi pada panti asuhan itu. Berkat tempat itu, dia bisa diadopsi oleh Iruka dan dibesarkan dengan baik. Setelah sukses di pekerjaannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke panti asuhan itu.

Dia masih muda. Umurnya masih 22 tahun pada waktu itu. Dia sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk menikah dan bekeluarga. Namun, pemikirannya berubah ketika dia melihat gadis kecil itu. Shina hanya berusia lima tahun dulu. Namun gadis itu selalu duduk sendirian di ayunan, tidak main bersama anak-anak yang lain. Karena penasaran, Naruto mengunjungi tempat itu di hari berikutnya. Namun, pemandangan yang dia lihat tetap sama. Shina membelakangi teman-temannya, bermain ayunan sendirian.

Terkenang akan masa lalunya, Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan Shina sendiri seperti itu. Lelaki itu mendekati Shina dengan cengiran lebar, berusaha untuk menjadi temannya. Namun, ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Shina pada waktu itu nyaris membuat Naruto jantungan.

"_Paman, kau aneh. Tidak ada manusia yang tersenyum selebar itu. Apakah kau manusia?"_

Naruto meringis ketika mengingat hal itu. Dia kembali mengusap foto Shina. "Kau tahu, Shina memang dingin dan judes untuk anak seumurannya." Sakura Haruno, sekertarisnya berkomentar. "Tapi ada satu hal yang sama persis dari kalian berdua."

Naruto menyeringai. "Iya kan? Mata Shina cantik sekali!"

"Apakah kau memuji matamu sendiri, Naruto?"

Naruto tertawa. Putrinya mempunyai mata biru yang sama dengan matanya. Dia juga suka dengan ramen. Satu-satunya makanan yang bisa membuat mata biru itu berseri-seri adalah ramen. Senyum Naruto menghilang ketika dia melihat rambut hitam anaknya.

Rambut raven. Sifat yang judes.

Dia sangat mencintai Shina. Tapi, apa asalan dia mengadopsi anak itu?

Apakah karena anak itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri? Ataukah kepada _seseorang_ yang lain?

"Naruto. Sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai."

Suara Sakura membuat Naruto tersentak. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, menganggukkan kepala. Dari semua sahabat yang dia miliki, hanya Sakura yang tahu rahasia terdalam Naruto. Sakura juga tahu alasan kenapa Naruto mengadopsi Shina. Namun dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Rahasia itu tidak boleh disebutkan.

"Ayo kita mulai rapatnya." Naruto tersenyum, beranjak dari kursinya. "Kita sudah lama menunggu hari perjanjian ini, bukan?" Dia menyeringai lebar.

"Benar. Perjanjian ini harus sukses." Sai membuka folder yang dipegangnya. "40 persen stock dan 10 persen capital ada di ujung tanduk. Kita harus bisa menemukan partner yang tepat untuk perjanjian ini."

"Tenang. Tenang. Bukankah ini hanya rapat pertemuan biasa? Kita bisa menyeleksi potensial partner dengan tenang. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Lagipula projek kita akan dijalani dalam waktu dua tahun. Ada banyak waktu untuk memilih."

"Tidak bisa begitu." Sai tersenyum. Naruto merinding sesaat. Dia tahu kalau itu senyuman paksa Sai. "Aku berhasil mendapatkan perusahaan yang berpotensial. Kalau bisa kita harus menjalani kerja sama dengan perusahaan yang ini."

"Apa nama perusahaan itu?"

"Uchiha Corporation."

Naruto nyaris saja tersandung kalau bukan karena Sakura yang menahannya. "Apa katamu?! Uchiha itu rival kita! Kenapa kau mau mengundang mereka dalam rapat ini?!"

"Kalau Uzumaki bekerja sama dengan Uchiha…" Sai menyabet kalkulator dari jasnya. "Kita bisa mendominasi 60 persen dari keuangan Jepang, 10 persen keuangan di Asia dan untuk menjadi terkenal di dunia bisnis…" Dia menekan tombol di kalkulator. "… cuma butuh waktu kurang lebih sepuluh tahun. Bukankah itu mimpimu, Naruto-_kun_? Atau kau terlalu pengecut untuk berteman dengan perusahaan rivalmu? Apakah _barang_ di dalam celanamu itu sudah menghilang? Apakah…"

"Shikamaru, bisakah aku memecat cowok ini?"

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas. "Merepotkan."

**xxx**

Dari semua kemungkinan, yang terjadi adalah _kemungkinan_ yang _satu_ itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa kembali ke Amerika?" Sasuke Uchiha menggeram di telepon.

"_Because I said so."_ Itachi dengan santai menjawab. _"Ada rapat penting dengan Uzumaki Corp. Pastikan kau datang ke sana tepat waktu."_

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan di New York?"

"_Akan kutangani. Untuk sementara ini kau tinggal di Jepang."_

Sasuke kembali menggeram. Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya dia tidak menginjak kaki di tempat kelahirannya ini. "Sampaikan salamku pada Naruto-_kun_." Ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Dengan kekuatan penuh, dia menekan 'end' di _iPhone_ miliknya. Dia tidak heran kalau layar HP nya itu langsung retak. Beberapa jam yang lalu, dia baru saja mendarat di Tokyo. Rencananya adalah untuk rapat dengan perusahaan Tayata dan menjual produknya. Dia berhasil membuat perusahaan itu menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaannya. Dan ketika dia bersiap untuk terbang kembali ke Amerika, kakak sialan itu seenaknya menyuruh dia menjalani rapat pertemuan dengan perusahaan Uzumaki.

Dia tidak bisa menolak. Mau bagaimana lagi. Itachi adalah boss perusahaan Uchiha.

Sasuke kembali menggeram, membuat semua wanita terpana yang melewatinya melompat kaget. Sasuke hanya ada waktu satu jam untuk tiba di gedung Uzumaki tepat waktu. Lelaki berambut raven itu menepuk jasnya. Keningnya berkerut.

Dompetnya tidak ada.

Sasuke mulai menepuk kantong celananya dengan gesit. Tidak. Dia tidak panik. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan panik dalam situasi seperti apa pun. Sasuke berdecak, melirik kesana kemari. Dia tidak tahu dia berada di mana. Sejak tadi dia berjalan tanpa arah, berdebat dengan Itachi di telepon.

Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak tersesat. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah kehilangan arah.

Sasuke menyusupkan jari-jarinya di balik rambut. Pertama-tama, dia harus mendapatkan dompetnya. Kedua, dia harus memanggil taksi dan pergi ke tempat tujuan. Ketiga, menjalani rapat sialan itu. Keempat, kembali ke Amerika.

Namun step kedua, ketiga dan keempat sudah hangus karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan dompetnya.

Sasuke kembali menggeram, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sejak tadi menarik jasnya yang sudah kusut.

"Paman. Paman."

"Apa?!" Sasuke medelik. Matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis delapan tahun yang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata biru yang bundar. Sasuke tersentak sesaat, menatap gadis itu dengan seksama. Mata gadis itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ingin diingatnya.

"Ini dompetmu?" Gadis itu menyodorkan dompet kulit hitam. Sasuke tidak menjawab, meraih dompet itu dan memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam jas tanpa bicara apa-apa. Sang gadis juga tidak bicara apa-apa. Dia hanya mencengkeram tas sandangnya, memutar tubuhnya dan pergi dari Sasuke.

"Tunggu." Tanpa sadar, Sasuke sudah menghentikan gadis itu. Gadis berhenti sesaat. Dia hendak pergi lagi ketika Sasuke meraih sesuatu dari dompetnya. "Ini untukmu."

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu terpaku, menatap uang sepuluh ribu yen yang disodorkan oleh paman berambut buntut bebek yang tidak dikenalnya. "Tidak mau."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Seingatnya tidak ada anak seumur ini yang menolak uang. "Pakai ini untuk jajan. Permen. Es krim. Apapun itu." Sasuke bersikeras. Dia tidak mau berhutang pada anak kecil.

"Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis."

"Kau suka apa?"

"Ramen."

"Kalau begitu pakai ini untuk beli ramen."

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah makan ramen kemarin. Tidak boleh makan sering-sering."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu apakah dia berbicara dengan anak kecil atau berbicara dengan… dirinya sendiri?

"Kau mau kemana? Setidaknya aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Dia bisa mengantar anak ini pulang dan langsung ke Uzumaki Corp.

"Tidak boleh pergi dengan orang yang tidak dikenal." Gadis itu mendengus. "Lagipula Paman terlihat mencurigakan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak melongo. Tidak. Tidak. Uchiha tidak pernah melongo.

"Rumahmu di mana?" Sasuke masih bersikeras. Biasanya dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Namun, gadis di depannya ini membuatnya tertarik.

"Aku mau ke kantor ayahku."

"Kalau begitu akan kuantar."

"Dengan apa? Aku tidak melihat mobil di dekat sini."

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. Dia bisa beradu mulut dengan anak ini sampai seumur hidupnya.

"Aku akan memanggil taksi."

"Paman tahu di mana _taxi stand_?"

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi lagi. Kalimat 'aku tidak tahu' sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Namun ego Uchihanya yang super tinggi itu menolak untuk mengaku kalah. Sesaat, dia dan gadis itu hanya beradu tatapan. Di detik kemudian, gadis itu meraih tangan Sasuke, menarik lelaki itu tanpa bicara apa-apa. Dia membawa Sasuke ke _taxi stand_ terdekat. Tak lama kemudian, taksi yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Gadis itu duduk ke dalam taxi, masih menatap Sasuke dengan sepasang mata yang bundar.

"Nama Paman siapa?"

Sasuke tersentak sesaat. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Namun, dia langsung menepuk bahu supir taksi di depannya. "Nama Paman ini Sasuke Uchiha. Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku, laporkan dia di polisi." Gadis itu melirik ke arah Sasuke sambil tertenyum mengejek, membuat Sasuke melotot.

Anak sialan.

"Paman, pergi ke Uzumaki Corp. Yang ada di jalan Konoha." Gadis itu memberitahu supir taksi.

Uzumaki Corp?

"Kau bilang kalau kau mau ke kantor ayahmu." Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Iya. Kantor ayahku ada di sana." Gadis itu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Namaku Shina Uzumaki. Salam kenal, Paman Sasuke."

Sasuke _nyaris_ melongo lagi.

Bocah sialan ini anak Naruto?

Namun, pertanyaan yang paling penting adalah, kapan Naruto menikah?

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak di dadanya. Dia mencengkeram jok mobil taksi itu. "Kau tidak mirip dengan Naruto." Tanpa sadar, kalimat itu sudah keluar dari mulutnya. "Siapa ibumu?"

Shina terdiam. "Aku tidak mau bilang." Dia mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke. "Aku benci padamu, paman buntut bebek."

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar ternganga. Apa-apaan anak ini?

Shina mendengus, tetap memalingkan wajahnya. Apakah Sasuke adalah teman ayahnya? Kenapa dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke main ke rumah ayahnya? Kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah menyebutkan nama Sasuke?

Banyak pertanyaan di kepala Shina. Namun, semua pertanyaan itu lenyap ketika dia mendengar suara Sasuke. "Matamu mirip dengan Naruto."

Shina tetap terdiam. "Kalian juga suka ramen."

Perlahan-lahan, Shina memutar tubuhnya, menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Senyuman singkat muncul di wajah anak itu, membuat Sasuke tercengang. "Jangan makan ramen terlalu banyak. Nanti otakmu jadi seperti otak si dobe itu."

Shina cekikikan, membuat Sasuke meringis.

Di menit kemudian, taksi ini berhenti dengan sempurna di depan kantor ayahnya. Shina yang biasanya pendiam dan tenang itu langsung melompat keluar dari mobil ketika dia melihat sosok lelaki pirang di depan kantor.

"Shina!" Naruto menjerit girang ketika melihat sosok putri kesayangannya. Dia meraih tubuh mungil Shina, mengecup pipi gadis itu. "Aku baru mau menyuruh Iruka menjemputmu. Siapa yang mengantarmu kesini?"

"Paman itu." Shina menunjuk ke arah taksi. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis. Jarang-jarang dia melihat Shina ceria seperti itu. Wajah Shina yang pucat itu merona. Bibirnya yang tidak pernah tersenyum itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Mata birunya berseri-seri.

"Siapa? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya."

Shina mengangguk, menarik Naruto ke dekat taksi. Sasuke masih membayar supir taksi, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Naruto mendekatinya. "Paman Sasuke. Ini ayahku, Naruto Uzumaki." Suara ceria Shina membuat kedua lelaki di dekatnya terpaku.

_Paman… Sasuke?_

_Ayah… Naruto?_

Di detik kemudian, mata Naruto bertemu dengan sepasang mata onyx yang tidak pernah dilihatnya selama sepuluh tahun.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: emm segitu dulu deh. haha**

**chapter depan bakalan lebih panjang :)**

**bagaimana pendapat para pembaca? :D**


	2. Past

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI! OOC, OC, alur cepat, typos, dont like dont read.**

**Note: "_... italic_" - flashback**

**AN: oke... jujur, aku super kaget karena kukira gak ada yang bakalan baca fiction ini... ternyata review yang kudapat sampai buat aku jantungan(?) sendiri #lebay**

**MAKASIH READERS!**

**ini fic BL pertamaku, jadi aku agak gimana gitu... masih kurang ngerti banyak hal... tapi akhirnya jadi agak mengerti setelah bertanya sama Meiko Hoshiyori. Makasih buatmu, Meikooo! :***

**Makasih banyak buat yang sudah review, fave, alert dan semacamnya :)**

**thanks to...**

**Rara, hanazawa kay, onixsafir1023, Matryoshka04, kiana, Collin Blown aka AnakYunJae, GerhardGeMi, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii, Drack Yellow, megajewels2312, Yamashita Kumiko, kkhukhukhuklukdattebayo, Mushi kara-chan, aiska hime-chan, Nauchi Kirika-chan, Nana-chan, Aristy, AAind88, Lsamudraputra, BlacknightSkyeye Yue-Hime, guest, RichiMichi, Viviandra Phanthom, Ika, ichirukilover30, guest, guest (Nura), Zen Ikkika, yuki amamo, rillaamelia, Ivy Bluebell, Mel, Luca Marvell, Arum Junnie, rura, guest (Aicinta), Namikazuki Dementer, reyza nawan, annoonn**

**Enjoy people :)**

******PS: chapter kali ini mau sampai 5000 kata loh. My thank you present for all of you readers! :D**

* * *

**Past**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau ada yang 'aneh' pada dirinya.

Dia tidak pernah tertarik pada gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya. Dia tidak tertarik pada tubuh wanita.

Sasuke tahu 'apa' dia sebenarnya. Namun dia tidak mau mengakui hal itu. Sejak kecil, dia sudah mempunyai kewajiban untuk meneruskan darah Uchiha. Keluarganya adalah keluarga ternama di Jepang. Apa jadinya kalau ada orang yang tahu bahwa dia itu tidak 'normal'?

Dia menyembunyikan identitas dirinya dengan sempurna. Meski dia merasa mau muntah, dia memaksakan dirinya untuk berkencan dengan gadis yang tergila-gila padanya. Tentu saja, dia hanya bisa bertahan paling lama seminggu dengan gadis itu. Sasuke berpikir kalau itulah masa depannya; tetap menipu semua orang, menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Namun, Itachi menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke berumur tujuh belas tahun, Itachi masuk ke kamarnya, membawa buku. _"Sasuke. Kau tahu. Aku bisa meneruskan perusahaan Ayah."_

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dia menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan kosong. Namun, pada waktu itu Itachi sama sekali tidak balas menatap Sasuke. Mata Itachi terpaku pada buku yang dibacanya dan kembali berbicara. _"Aku akan menjadi sangat hebat. Semua orang akan mengingat __namaku dan tidak akan tahu akan namamu. Mereka hanya akan menyebutmu sebagai 'Uchiha kedua'."_ Itachi menutup bukunya, menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. _"Kau boleh berbuat sesukamu. Tidak akan ada yang tahu."_

Itachi tahu.

Dia tahu kalau meski Sasuke berkencan dengan seorang gadis, hati Sasuke sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"_Terlambat."_ Sasuke menjawab ucapan kakaknya. Sasuke menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan Itachi. _"Dia tidak…"_ Sasuke menggigit bibir, meneguk ludah. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. _"Aku akan ke Amerika. Aku tidak akan kembali ke Jepang."_

Itachi tidak menjawab. Dia beranjak, mengusap rambut Sasuke. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Itachi keluar dari kamar adiknya, meninggalkan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu membenamkan wajahnya di balik bantal. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia berusia sepuluh tahun, dia merasa mau menangis.

_Naruto._

**xxx**

Naruto Uzumaki menatap lelaki dua puluh tujuh tahun di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum rapat dimulai. Sialan. Kenapa si _teme_ ini datang terlalu cepat? Apa yang harus dia ucapkan pada Sasuke? Situasi sekarang sangatlah canggung.

"Shina-_chan_. Lapar tidak? Ayo kita beli sesuatu untukmu." Suara manis Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Lelaki itu melirik ke arah putrinya yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi direkturnya, mencoret sesuatu di buku gambar. Tanpa banyak bicara, Shina beranjak, mendekati Sakura. Sakura Haruno tersenyum lebar, menyodorkan tangannya. Shina menggandeng tangan Sakura dan pergi keluar dari kantor, meninggalkan dua lelaki yang sejak tadi duduk mematung.

"Kapan kau menikah?"

Suara Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentak. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, sempat bingung sejak kapan lelaki itu beranjak dari kursi tamu. Sasuke berdiri di depan meja Naruto, menatap foto keluarga yang Naruto pajang di meja. Sesaat, mata Sasuke terpaku pada foto Naruto dan Sakura yang memeluk Shina.

"Dengan Sakura?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan nada suaranya yang terdengar pahit. Sejak dulu SMA, Naruto sudah tergila-gila pada wanita itu. Namun, mau dilihat dari sisi mana pun, Shina tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak menikah."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Shina… bukan anak kandungku."

Sasuke terdiam, menyerap kalimat Naruto. Sesaat, dia teringat akan kejadian di taksi. Shina sempat mengamuk karena mendengar ucapan dingin Sasuke. _'Kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Naruto.'_ Pantas saja anak itu mengamuk. Shina bukan anak kandung Naruto. Dia merasa tersinggung mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

_Naruto belum menikah._

Entah kenapa fakta itu membuat Sasuke menghela napas lega.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Maklum saja dia bukan anakmu." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyuman mengejeknya. "Dia terlalu cerdas untuk mewarisi otak koyolmu itu."

"Apa katamu, _teme_?!"

"Keberatan, _dobe_?"

Sesaat, mereka berdua hanya mendelik satu sama lain. Di detik kemudian, tawa Naruto meledak, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau dan aku!" Naruto masih tertawa. Jarinya menunjuk ke arahnya dan Sasuke. "Sudah lama tidak ketemu, tapi kita tidak berubah, _dattebayo_!"

Sasuke terdiam. Namun perlahan-lahan senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _teme_? Sudah puas menikmati cewek berbikini di sana?" Naruto meringis, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan jahil.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak berminat dengan cewek berbikini." Sasuke mendelik.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa. Maaf Sasgay." Naruto kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat Sasuke mendelik semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas, pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka. Shina masuk ke dalam ruangan, masih bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura. Sesaat, mata Shina bertemu dengan matanya. Dia melepaskan pegangan tangan Sakura.

"Ah! Shina! Kau tadi makan apa? Ayo sini." Naruto menyeringai, membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Namun, gadis delapan tahun itu malah berjalan melewati Naruto dan mendekati Sasuke, membuat Naruto melongo.

Shina duduk di sebelah Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebungkus roti. "Untukmu."

Naruto melongo semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sasuke dengan santai membuka bungkusan roti itu dan menggigit roti itu sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jahil. "Meski begini tidak ada yang bisa menolakku. Tidak seperti _seseorang_ yang selalu ditolak cewek."

Tawa Sakura membuat Naruto menggertakkan gigi. Wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang. "Sialan kau, _teme_!"

**xxx**

"… jumlah pendapatan per tahun bisa di lihat di _slide_ yang ini…" Naruto menunjuk ke arah _power point slide_ yang dipantulkan oleh proyektor. "… jumlah stok yang akan ditawarkan untuk partner perusahaan sebanyak 40 persen dari pendapatan tersebut…"

"Jumlah yang tidak terlalu banyak. Anda yakin anda bisa menarik minat Uchiha Corp dengan jumlah seperti itu?"

Naruto menggertakkan gigi, mengabaikan ucapan mengejek lelaki berbuntut bebek di depannya itu.

"… ditambah dengan capital sebanyak…"

"_Dobe_. Itu tidak banyak. Cuma sepuluh persen."

"Diam kau, _teme_! Kau sendiri tahu kalau perusahaanku terkenal di Jepang!"

"Tidak terkenal seperti milikku."

"Milik_mu_?! Hah! Maksudmu milik _Itachi_?! Kau selama ini bersembunyi di Amerika sana, menikmati cewek berbikini…"

"Kalau kau cemburu bilang saja, _dobe_."

"Apa katamu, _teme_?! Asal kau tahu saja…"

'Perdebatan' Sasuke dan Naruto langsung terputus ketika mereka mendengar bunyi benturan kencang. "Sudah diskusinya?" Sakura 'tersenyum' lebar. Naruto meneguk ludah, menatap gelas yang retak karena dibanting di meja itu. "Sasuke Uchiha-_san_. Saya rasa perjanjian ini cukup menguntungkan untuk pihak anda. Produk yang kami sediakan jauh lebih murah dibandingkan dengan partner anda yang sekarang, Ginda Corp. Benar kan?"

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengangguk kepala ketika melihat Sakura yang mendelik semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Dan Naruto Uzumaki-_san_. Anda ada rapat lagi dalam waktu setengah jam." Tangan Sakura meremas gelas itu, membuat gelas itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"I-iya?"

"Bisa kita ringkas rapat pertemuan ini?"

Naruto cepat-cepat mengangguk, mendekati Sasuke, menyodorkan surat perjanjian. Sasuke cepat-cepat menandatangani surat itu, diikuti oleh Naruto.

"_Deal_."

"Bagus!" Sakura bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh Sai.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Ini semua belum berakhir, _teme_." Naruto mendesis.

"Hn."

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas. "Merepotkan."

**xxx**

Shina Uzumaki menyayangi ayah angkatnya. Siapa yang tidak bisa suka pada Naruto? Semua orang menyukai ayahnya. Dan itulah alasan kenapa Shina selalu mengambek ketika Naruto menyeringai lebar. Naruto selalu bisa membuat orang-orang menyukainya dengan senyuman lebar.

Shina tidak mau kalau ada orang lain yang suka pada ayahnya.

Shina merasa kalau suatu hari nanti, Naruto akan diambil orang lain. Suatu hari nanti, Naruto akan bosan padanya. Naruto akan membuangnya. Seperti orangtua kandungnya.

Shina ingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum dia diadopsi Naruto. Dia ingat kalau dia punya ibu. Ibunya berambut pirang dengan mata biru langit. Ibunya benci padanya. Dia ingat kalau dia punya ayah. Ayahnya mempunyai rambut hitam yang acak-acakkan. Setiap malam, ayahnya akan pulang dengan bau rokok dan alkohol yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ayahnya akan menampar Shina, menyebutnya anak haram.

Dia tidak tahu apa artinya anak haram itu.

Setiap kali dia bertanya pada ibunya, ibunya akan memukulinya tanpa henti.

Jadi Shina memilih diam. Apa pun yang dia katakan, semua orang akan memukulnya.

Waktu itu usianya empat tahun. Di malam natal, ada gerombolan polisi yang datang ke rumahnya. Polisi itu mencoba untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Shina, namun Shina sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

'Ayah'nya membunuh 'ibu'nya dan setelah itu 'ayah'nya bunuh diri.

Polisi mengatakan bahwa ayah Shina mempunyai gangguan jiwa. Sudah jelas bahwa Shina itu anak kandungnya, namun karena ibu Shina pernah selingkuh, ayah Shina selalu menyangka kalau Shina bukan anak kandungnya. Setelah kematian ayahnya, polisi menyelidiki DNA Shina dan DNA orang tuanya. DNA mereka cocok. Shina adalah anak kandung dari orang tuanya itu. Tapi orang tua kandungnya sendiri tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai anak.

Shina tahu semua itu.

"_Siapa namamu?" _Polisi itu bertanya.

Shina tidak menjawab. Dia tidak punya nama.

Orang tuanya selalu memanggil dia 'anak haram'.

Ketika dia dibawa ke panti asuhan, mereka semua memanggilnya dengan nama yang berbeda-beda. _Kuro-chan_, karena rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelam._ Ao-chan,_ karena matanya yang berwarna biru langit._  
_

Tidak ada yang mau mengadopsinya karena masa lalunya yang kelam.

Dia bahkan tidak punya surat lahir. Surat lahirnya sudah dibakar oleh ibunya. Dia tidak tahu apa nama aslinya.

Namun, semua itu berakhir ketika Naruto datang mendekatinya.

Shina benci Naruto. Dia punya rambut dan mata yang sama dengan ibunya. Namun, pemikiran itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Naruto mempunyai senyuman terlebar yang pernah dilihatnya. _"Kau cantik."_ Naruto tertawa. _"Aku juga tidak punya ibu. Tapi aku tahu nama ibuku. Nama dia Kushina. Nama yang bagus kan? Dia juga cantik sepertimu."_

Shina menganggukkan kepala.

"_Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Shina? Sampai kita tahu nama aslimu, namamu Shina ya?"_

Shina hanya terdiam, menatap Naruto dengan sepasang bola mata yang lebar.

"_Emm… kau tidak suka?"_ Naruto tertawa.

Shina menggeleng, membuat Naruto meringis. _"Kau mau makan? Aku tahu toko ramen yang enak."_

Awalnya, Shina tidak suka pada ramen. Namun dia menjadi suka pada makanan itu karena Naruto selalu berseri-seri ketika melahap ramen.

Dia sayang pada Naruto.

Namun, jauh di lubuk hati Shina, dia sadar bahwa suatu hari nanti Naruto akan berkeluarga dan meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Shina mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang duduk di depannya.

"Kau berhenti menggambar sejak tadi."

Shina terdiam, menatap kertas gambarnya yang baru setengah jadi. Dia mencoret kertas itu, mengapus gambarnya. "Kenapa kau hapus?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak suka." Shina menjawab singkat, membuang kertas itu sebelum dia masuk ke kantor ayahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Karena penasaran, dia meraih kertas tadi. Matanya terpaku pada gambar manusia dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru. Di atas gambar itu ada tulisan 'Mother'. Tidak seperti gambar anak-anak yang biasanya Sasuke pernah lihat. Biasanya gambar anak kecil selalu dihiasi oleh senyuman berbentuk 'u', bunga-bunga dan pelangi. Namun, di gambar Shina, sosok 'ibu' itu tidak tersenyum, melainkan mengerutkan kening dengan mulut yang cemberut, membentuk huruf 'n'.

**xxx**

"Dengar ya, Shina. Sasuke-_teme_ itu teroris yang baru saja lolos dari penjara."

Shina menganggukkan kepala dengan malas.

"Kau tidak boleh tertipu. Penjara Jepang tidak bisa menahan si _teme_ itu. Karena itu dia dikirim ke Amerika."

Shina mengangguk lagi. Matanya perlahan-lahan menutup. Kepalanya terkulai di paha Naruto. Tubuhnya berbaring di sofa. Naruto sedang meringkas berkas-berkas sambil mengoceh tentang 'kejahatan-kejahatan' Sasuke. "Kenapa kau suka padanya? Dia terlalu tua untukmu kau tahu. Dia bahkan lebih tua dari Papa. Kalau mau menikah, nikahilah cowok seperti papamu ini. Kenapa kau suka pada Sasuke?"

"Sasuke tahu padamu." Shina menguap. "Dia suka padamu."

Naruto terpaku. "Maksudmu?"

"Di taksi…" Shina berkedip. Matanya terasa berat. "Paman Sasuke menyebut namamu sambil tersenyum."

Di detik kemudian, Shina tertidur. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Naruto mentapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Naruto mengelus rambut hitam Shina yang panjang. Kenangan sepuluh tahun yang lalu mulai muncul di pikirannya.

**xxx**

_Naruto masuk ke dalam klub basket ketika masih SMA. Cewek yang dia taksir menjadi manager dari klub itu. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto meringis, melambai ke arah seniornya yang berambut pink itu. Tentu saja, Sakura hanya mendengus dan menjauh dari Naruto, mendekati Sasuke._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Senior yang pantas untuk ditabrak truk dan dilindas kereta._

_Naruto sangat membenci senior yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Sasuke itu rival cintanya. Rival dalam club. Rival dalam segalanya._

_Naruto bukan apa-apa di sekolah itu. Dia anak yatim piatu yang miskin. Iruka hanyalah guru TK dengan pendapatan yang tidak banyak. Naruto berhasil masuk di sekolah top itu karena kemampuannya dalam bermain basket._

_Tapi, Sasuke yang super kaya itu malah membuat posisinya terancam._

_Naruto berlatih setiap hari untuk mempertahankan posisinya sebagai pemain inti. Meski dia hanya anak kelas satu, dia berhasil masuk ke dalam tim inti. Namun Sasuke yang selama ini tidak niat bermain basket mulai menunjukkan kemampuan aslinya, membuat kapten tim basket meragukan Naruto._

_Dasar teme brengsek._

_Naruto selalu menyumpahi seniornya. Kenapa Sasuke mau menjadi top sekarang? Kenapa tidak menjadi top ketika Naruto belum masuk di SMA itu?_

_Suatu hari, Naruto sedang berlatih shooting seperti biasa. Sebagai anak beasiswa, dia boleh menggunakan lapangan basket sampai malam hari. Namun Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam lapangan membuat Naruto mengamuk._

"_Sedang apa kau di sini?!"_

"_Berlatih. Kau tidak liat, dobe? Matamu kau kemanakan?"_

"_Teme! Aku sudah mengambil ring ini!"_

"_Ada dua ring di lapangan basket. Kau yakin kau tidak meninggalkan otakmu di suatu tempat, usuratonkachi?"_

_Sudah cukup._

_Itu malam pertama di mana Naruto melempar bola namun tidak ke arah ring. Dia dan Sasuke menghantam wajah satu sama lain dengan bola basket._

**xxx**

_Seperti kata orang-orang, persahabatan dimulai dari perselisihan._

_Sakura tidak tahu setan apa yang merasuki Naruto. Namun, sejak kejadian 'hantam-wajah-lawanmu-dengan-bola-basket' itu, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa terpisahkan. Naruto selalu datang ke kelas Sasuke ketika istirahat, menyabet bentou-bentou buatan fans Sasuke. Ujian akhir untuk anak kelas 3 SMA semakin dekat, namun Sasuke malah berkeluyuran di atap bersama Naruto, bolos pelajaran._

"_Kau yakin kau tidak suka dengan Sakura-chan?"_

"_Aku gay. Sudah kubilang."_

"_Bagus." Naruto menyeringai lebar, memeluk bahu Sasuke._

_Naruto adalah orang teraneh yang pernah ditemui Sasuke. Alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah bilang pada orang lain rahasianya adalah karena dia tahu orang lain akan merasa 'jijik' untuk mendekatinya. Namun Naruto tidak peduli. Dia malah senang dengan fakta kalau Sasuke itu gay._

"_Kau harus menjauh dariku."_

_Ucapan Sasuke yang mendadak itu membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena bisa jadi aku 'mengincarmu'."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kau tidak keberatan?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam._

_Naruto terdiam sesaat. Dia menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sasuke. Matanya tidak lepas dari mata onyx yang sejak tadi menatapnya itu. "Satu-satunya cowok yang bisa membuatku merinding cuma Orochimaru. Guru kimia yang suka membelah kodok itu." Naruto meringis, mencubit pipi Sasuke. "Jadi jawabannya adalah… tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah jijik mendekatimu."_

_Dan seakan-akan dirasuki setan, Sasuke meraih wajah Naruto, membuat hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan. "Kau yakin?" Dia berbisik pelan. Matanya terpaku sesaat pada bibir Naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti. "Tidak jijik?"_

"_Tidak." Naruto berbisik. Matanya perlahan-lahan menutup._

_Di detik berikutnya, bibir Sasuke membentur bibirnya._

**xxx**

_Naruto pernah dicium oleh cewek. Ketika umurnya masih dua belas, sepupu Iruka yang bernama Anko itu merebut ciuman pertamanya. Naruto langsung demam tiga hari tiga malam karena ciuman itu. Mau bagaimana lagi. Anko menggigit bibirnya, membuat bibirnya koyak dan dia menjilati bibirnya yang dilumuti darah Naruto._

_Ciuman kedua Naruto ketika umurnya empat belas. Ada gadis yang menembaknya. Namun, ketika Naruto menolaknya, gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia hanya mau berhenti menangis kalau Naruto mau menciumnya. Maka, Naruto mencium gadis itu. Bibir gadis itu halus. Ciumannya lembut._

_Naruto kira dia akan terkena demam selama seminggu karena ciuman bersama Sasuke. Namun, dia tidak apa-apa._

_Ciuman Sasuke berbeda jauh dengan ciuman kasar dan buas Anko. Berbeda dengan ciuman pelan dan lembut dari gadis yang menembaknya.  
_

_Ciuman Sasuke itu posesif dan mendominasi. _

_Namun itulah yang disukai Naruto._

_Sasuke adalah rivalnya. Akan selalu menjadi rivalnya._

_Entah kenapa, sejak hari itu, Naruto dan Sasuke rutin 'membenturkan-bibir' di atas atap._

"_Kau tahu!" Naruto menguyah telur gorengnya. "Aku sangat suka dengan Sakura-chan!"_

"_Aku tahu." Sasuke menyeruput jus tomatnya._

"_Kurenai-sensei punya badan terseksi yang pernah kulihat!"_

"_Iya. Iya."_

"_Hinata menembakku!"_

"_Aku tahu."_

"_Aku tidak gay, dattebayo!"_

"_Aku tahu." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek._

"_Dan apa yang kita lakukan selama ini bukan ciuman, oke! Kita hanya beradu mulut!"_

"_Aku tahu." Sasuke membuang kalengnya yang sudah kosong. "Sekarang. Tutup mulutmu." Pemuda berambut raven itu mendekati Naruto._

_Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, mulai 'beradu-mulut' dengan Sasuke lagi._

'_Kegiatan' rutin itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa bulan. Lokasinya selalu sama. Di atap sekolah. Bagi Naruto, tempat itu adalah tempat yang spesial. Dia curhat dengan Sasuke di tempat itu. Dia menemukan sahabatnya di tempat itu. Dia 'berantem-mulut' di tempat yang sama._

_Namun, semua itu berakhir ketika dia melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan gadis lain di posisi yang sama._

_Sasuke membuka matanya sesaat, bertemu mata dengan Naruto yang terpaku diam di depan pintu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat, memperdalam ciuman, membuat sang gadis mengerang pelan._

_Di detik kemudian, Naruto sudah membanting pintu, berlari menjauhi mereka._

**xxx**

"… Ruto, Ruto…"

Naruto membuka matanya, bertemu dengan mata biru bundar. "… enghh… Shina… Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Papa…" Naruto menguap. Dia menggerakkan kakinya yang terasa kaku. Bukannya dia tidak senang Shina tidur di pangkuannya, namun sepertinya kakinya protes. _Gejala tua?_ Naruto bergidik. _Tidak. Tidak. Aku masih dua puluh lima tahun._ "Oh, sudah waktunya pulang." Naruto meringis. Dia belum selesai akan pekerjaannya. Persetan. Dia tidak ada mood untuk kerja gara-gara teringat akan masa lalu kelam itu. Biarlah, besok pagi dia siap-siap untuk menyumpal telinganya, menghadapi amukan Sakura.

"Mau pulang." Shina bergumam. Di detik kemudian, suara gemuruh yang halus keluar dari perutnya. Gadis itu tersentak, menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Sebelum Naruto sempat mengejek putrinya, suara gemuruh yang jauh lebih keras muncul dari perut Naruto.

Sesaat, mereka berdua saling menatap. Biru bertemu biru.

"Aku lapar." Akhinya Shina bersuara.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengusap kepala Shina. "Aku juga! Ayo kita makan!" Naruto beranjak, membereskan berkas-berkasnya. Shina meraih tas ranselnya. Dia menengadah, menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang bulat. Naruto meringis. Dia tahu betul apa artinya tatapan itu. Dia menyebut tatapan itu 'gendong-aku-Papa-yang-kuat-dan-ganteng'. Tanpa buang waktu, Naruto meraih tubuh mungil putrinya, menggendong anak itu.

"Kau tidak boleh menikah oke." Naruto mengecup pipi Shina. "Tetap menjadi putri kesayanganku."

"Iya."

"Yeey!" Naruto melompat-lompat kecil, membuat Shina cekikikan. Naruto sempat tertawa. Namun, tawanya lenyap ketika tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu ruangannya. Dia bertemu mata dengan Shina sesaat. Senyum di wajah gadis itu menghilang. Dia menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa dia…" Naruto meneguk ludah. "Apa Sasuke masih ada di sana?"

"Tidak tahu." Shina adalah anak yang tidak banyak omong. Namun dia anak yang super sensitif. Dia sadar kalau tangan Naruto bergetar.

"Tidak mungkin dia masih di sana kan? Rapat tadi sudah berakhir dua jam yang lalu."

Sekarang suara ayahnya yang bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Paman Sasuke." Shina mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa sadar. "Aku akan melindungimu dari teroris buntut bebek, Papa. Jangan takut." Shina melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Naruto, memeluk ayahnya erat-erat.

Kalau saja Naruto bisa menangis, dia pasti sudah menangis di tempat itu juga. "Makasih, Shina." Naruto menyedot ingusnya. "Aku tidak akan takut pada siapa pun selama Shina ada di sisiku!" Naruto menjerit kencang.

"Jangan teriak. Nanti kupingku tuli." Shina mendengus, melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Naruto mengerang.

Anak ini bisa menjadi menggemaskan dan menyebalkan di saat bersamaan.

Naruto membuka pintu, menghela napas lega ketika melihat Sasuke tidak ada di luar. Tentu saja. Memangnya si teme yang berpolisi _'time-is-money'_ itu mau menunggu dengan sia-sia di kantornya. Dia pasti sudah kembali ke Amerika. Toh, _meeting_ berikutnya hanya akan dijalani enam bulan lagi.

Entah kenapa, dada Naruto terasa nyeri.

**xxx**

"Apa maksudmu? Penerbangannya dibatalkan?" Sasuke mendelik ke resepsionis di bandara.

"M-maaf, Pak! Tapi saat ini cuaca sedang buruk!"

Sasuke menggeram, menoleh ke luar, di mana hujan badai sedang terjadi.

Dia benar-benar sial hari ini.

"Kami akan mengantar anda ke hotel terpercaya. Mohon…"

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke berdecak, berjalan pergi dari resepsionis itu. Dia meraih HP-nya, mencari-cari kontak nomor 'teman'nya yang masih tinggal di Jepang. Dia menghubungi temannya. Dalam detik kedua, teleponnya sudah diangkat.

"_Siapa kau?"_

"Suigetsu, ini aku." Sasuke menjawab dengan dingin.

"_Aku tidak salah dengar atau orang yang berbicara denganku ini memang Sasuke Uchiha?"_

"Aku memang Sasuke Uchiha." Dia menggeram. "Aku akan ke hotelmu malam ini. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Amerika karena badai."

"_Astaga! Tentu saja! Kau bisa menginap gratis!"_ Suigetsu menjerit. _"Apa yang akan Jugo katakan kalau dia tahu kau kembali ke Jepang?! Kau sudah bosan dengan cowok-cowok di gay bar di Amerika sana?!"_

Sasuke mendengus. Masuk ke dalam taksi. "Hotel Taka." Dia memberitahu supir taksi itu. "Diam, Suigetsu. Tentu saja aku bisa menginap dengan gratis. 70 persen dari hotel itu milikku."

"_Hei. Hei. Tanpa Karin, Jugo dan aku, hotel ini tidak bisa berdiri kan?"_ Suigetsu tertawa. _"Banyak yang harus kau ceritakan padaku."_

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus, menatap pemandangan di luar. Dia merongoh saku jasnya, meraih kertas gambar yang sudah acak-acakkan. "Kau masih melakukan pekerjaan sampinganmu itu?"

"_Iya. Tentu saja. Kau mau membunuh siapa kali ini?"_ Sasuke bisa membayangkan cengiran Suigetsu. _"Sebut saja. Dia tidak akan melihat hari esok."_

"Bukan yang _itu_." Sasuke menyusupkan jari-jarinya di balik rambut. Mata onyx-nya terpaku pada gambar Shina. "Aku ingin kau menyelidiki anak kecil…"

**xxx**

"Restoran di hotel ini makanannya enak loh, Shina."

"Kau hanya malas masak saja, kan?"

Naruto menghela napas lagi. Dulu, orang lain yang bisa membalasnya dengan nada dingin dan judes itu hanya Sasuke seorang. Namun sekarang hari-harinya diwarnai oleh nada judes dan dingin Shina.

"Hai, Naruto! Hai, Shina-_chan_!" Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang mendekati mereka. Shina mulai mendelikkan matanya.

"Halo, Karin!" Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Karin cekikikan, mengedipkan mata ke arah Naruto. "Cantik kan gaunku?" Dia dengan sengaja menelusuri pahanya yang terekspos dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Wajah Naruto merona sesaat, membuat Karin tersenyum semakin lebar.

Shina mendelik semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ehem. Ada acara apa ya? Tidak biasanya kau berdandan seperti itu."

"Heeeh? Kau tidak tahu? Sasuke ada di sini loh!" Karin menyentuh wajah Naruto. "Tentu saja aku mau menggodanya!"

"Kau sedang menggoda Ruto sekarang." Suara dingin Shina membuat Karin melotot.

"Haha! Shina cemburu yaaa?" Naruto dengan girang mencubit pipi putrinya, membuat anak itu mengerutkan kening, kesal. "Karin. Kau tahu kan kalau Sasuke itu _itu_. Percuma saja. Lagipula, dia sepertinya sudah kembali ke Amerika." Naruto menyeruput wine merahnya.

"Siapa bilang? Dia membatalkan pesawatnya. Sekarang sedang di taksi mau ke sini."

Naruto memuncratkan wine-nya, membasahi gaun Karin. Wanita itu menjerit-jerit, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau gadis kecil di depannya menyeringai mengejek. "Rasain." Shina bergumam pelan, melahap roti prancis di depannya.

**xxx**

_Suigetsu sudah menjadi teman Sasuke selama masa-masa 'sulit' pemuda itu._

_Suigetsu mempunyai 'masalah' yang sama. Dia mengerti perasaan Sasuke._

"_Kau masuk ke tim basket cuma untuk bersama si newbie pirang itu?" Suigetsu mendengus. "Dia tidak suka padamu. Kau cuma membuang waktumu. So what kalau dia membalas ciumanmu? Dia cuma mau tahu apa rasanya dicium cowok gay seperti kita. Dia itu straight, Sasuke. Dia suka cewek."_

_Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto tidak menyukainya. Bocah pirang idiot itu cuma mau 'sensasi' darinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Alasan kenapa dia masuk tim inti adalah demi Naruto. Pertama kali dia melihat Naruto, dia sudah tertarik pada pemuda itu. Naruto adalah kebalikan dari dirinya. Matanya biru jernih, selalu bersinar-sinar. Dia selalu membawa tawa, selalu membuat orang lain senang. Namun Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto tidak pernah merasa senang meski cengiran lebar tercantum di wajahnya._

"_Kau tahu. Kau akan terluka kalau menyukai orang yang 'normal'." Suigetsu berujar pelan. "Naruto cuma 'penasaran' saja. Tunggu saja beberapa bulan. Dia akan merasa jijik. Sebaiknya kau hentikan hubungan sia-sia ini."_

_Sasuke tidak bodoh. Dia tahu apa maksud Suigetsu. Namun dia mengambil resiko itu._

_Mau bagaimana lagi._

"_Aku suka padanya." Sasuke beranjak, keluar dari kamar Suigetsu. "Jangan ikut campur."_

"_Lihat saja! Kau akan menyesal! Dia akan tetap memilih wanita daripada memilihmu!" Suigetsu berteriak dari kamarnya. "Kau ingat baik-baik kataku, Sasuke! Kau pasti menyesal!"_

**xxx**

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku menatap pemandangan di depannya. "Apa maksudnya ini, Suigetsu?" Dia mendelik ke arah 'teman'nya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja ini seperti apa yang kau pikirkan." Suigetsu menghela napas, mengusap-usap dadanya dengan wajah tentram. "Keluarga yang romantis kan?"

"Aku meminta ruangan VIP." Sasuke mendesis.

"Tentu saja. Ini ruangan VIP yang tersisa."

"Kau membiarkan Naruto masuk ke ruangan ini?" Sasuke bersumpah kalau Suigetsu tersenyum mengejek sesaat.

"Kenapa? Aku dan Naruto berteman. Dia minta. Aku kasih. Toh dia punya uang yang cukup untuk membayarku." Suigetsu meringis ketika melihat Sasuke yang berjalan pergi. "Lagipula, lihat itu." Dia menunjuk ke arah Karin. "Dia juga senang Naruto datang. Lihat pakaiannya. Mantap kan?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Di detik berikutnya, dia sudah berjalan menuju ruangan VIP itu, membuat Suigetsu memutar bola matanya.

Mau berapa tahun berlalu pun, Sasuke tetap Sasuke.

"Posesif. Dominan. Sifat aku-akan-mendapatkan-apa yang-kumau."

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Ah, tidak, Sasuke-_sama_. Silahkan masuk." Suigetsu memasang senyuman lebar.

Di detik ketika Sasuke masuk ke ruangan, dia langsung berjalan menuju Naruto. "Kau sedang apa?" Suara dingin Sasuke membuat Karin melompat tiba-tiba. Naruto sedang berjongkok di depan Karin, membersihkan noda di gaunnya. "Oi, _dobe_. Aku berbicara padamu."

Naruto menggeram mendengar suara itu. Dia dengan sengaja mengabaikan Sasuke, tetap membersihkan gaun Karin.

"Naruto sedang menyentuhku, Sasuke-_kun_." Karin menatap Sasuke melalui bulu matanya yang lentik. Di hari yang spesial ini, dia sengaja pakai contact lens.

Sasuke melotot. Namun, dia sadar bahwa di ruangan ini bukan hanya dia saja yang melotot.

"Papa." Shina menunjuk spageti di piring Naruto. "Aku mau spageti Papa."

Seperti anak anjing yang baru dipanggil majikannya, Naruto langsung berlutut di sisi Shina, menyuapi gadis itu sambil menyeringai lebar.

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku ketika dia melihat Shina yang tersenyum mengejek ke arah Karin, membuat wanita itu menggeram. Sasuke meringis. Mau tidak mau dia menjadi semakin tertarik pada Shina.

**xxx**

Shina suka pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pendiam. Tidak banyak omong.

Shina suka ketenangan. Makanya dia suka dengan Sasuke yang tidak mengajaknya berbicara panjang lebar.

Sasuke jujur.

Shina tidak suka dengan orang dewasa yang suka memujinya lucu atau menggemaskan. Dia tidak merasa kalau dirinya lucu. Dia suka dengan Sasuke karena Sasuke tidak seperti orang dewasa yang lain, memujinya lucu hanya untuk menarik hati Naruto. Toh begitu-begitu Naruto bisa dibilang salah satu direktur tersukses di Jepang.

Namun, alasan yang paling penting kenapa Shina suka dengan Sasuke adalah karena dia tahu kalau Sasuke suka pada ayahnya. Toh Sasuke yang bermuka teroris itu hanya tersenyum di depan ayahnya.

Tapi, gadis cerdas itu juga tahu kalau ayahnya tidak suka pada Sasuke. Senyuman ayahnya selalu menghilang ketika mendengar nama Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto yang seperti ini; Naruto yang selalu mendelik, Naruto yang kehabisan kata-kata, Naruto yang menjadi panik setiap kali melihat Sasuke.

Dan sekarang, ayahnya itu menjadi semakin panik saja. "Ah, sialan!" Naruto menyumpah ketika saus spageti mengenai kemejanya.

"Tetap ceroboh, _dobe_?"

"Diam kau. Aku begini karena kau sejak tadi melihatku terus." Naruto menggerutu, membersihkan kemejanya.

"Kau grogi? Hmm… kenapa?"

Naruto menggertakkan gigi. Dengan sengaja makan dengan kasar, membuat saus itu meletik kemana-mana.

Shina menguyah makanannya dengan diam. Matanya mengamati pamandangan di depannya. Sasuke yang tersenyum mengejek, ayahnya yang panik.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka berdua?

"Shina."

Gadis itu tersentak ketika merasakan jari Sasuke yang menghapus mentega dari pipinya. "Jangan turuti cara makan ayahmu."

Shina terdiam.

Dia suka Sasuke.

Tapi dia lebih sayang pada ayahnya.

Kalau ayahnya tidak suka pada Sasuke... maka...

"Jangan sentuh aku, paman teroris." Dia menggeser kursinya, menjauhi Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha berego tinggi itu mematung.

"Shinaaa! Itu baru anakku!" Naruto memeluk Shina, menggesekkan pipinya ke pipi anak itu. "Rasain kau!" Dia menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sasuke. "Shina lebih sayang padaku kan?"

Shina mengangguk, membuat Naruto menjerit semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dia memakan supnya dengan tenang, namun matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Naruto. Naruto sendiri sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan panik.

"Naruto. Ada waktu sebentar?" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah luar. "Ayo _bicara_."

Naruto terpaku. "_Bicara_?"

"_Bicara._" Sasuke mengangguk. "Dengan mulut." Lelaki berambut raven itu meringis.

Shina bersumpah kalau dia melihat wajah ayahnya yang memucat. Dari pucat menjadi merah padam. Naruto beranjak, mengusap rambut Shina sesaat. "Tunggu Papa ya."

Shina menyeruput jus lemonnya, memperhatikan punggung kedua lelaki yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

Apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke?

Dia harus cari tahu.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: maaf yaa, kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan si OC Shina.**

**Anak ini bakalan jadi point penting di cerita ini. Haha**

**So bear with me :)**

**Pas aku nulis kalimat 'apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke? Dia harus cari tahu.' itu, aku langsung jawab sendiri dalem hati.**

**Shina, mendingan kamu jangan tahu.**

**hahaha!**

**Okee... ada salah satu review yang nanya apakah Shina menyukai Sasuke ke arah _itu_. Tenang aja, minna-san. Nothing incest or whatsoever :) Dan pastinya Shina menyayangi Naruto kayak seorang ayah. Nothing incest, okay?  
**

**Oh satu lagi... masalah SasuNaru atau NaruSasu...**

**Aku SUKA DUA-DUANYA! #PLAK**

**maaf, masih belum bisa memutuskan... haha. Nanti kalau sudah bisa kuputuskan, akan kutulis di warning :)**

**Segitu dulu yaa, makasih sudah baca! :D**

**so... bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Shina? Adorable? Lucu? :D**


	3. Deal

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI, OOC, OC, typos, alur cepat**

**AN: makasih lagi buat semua review, fave dan alert-nya readers! :)**

**aku mau kasih special thanks buat Meiko Hoshiyori. Udah gak terhitung berapa kali dia udah bantu aku. haha. Ada yang kenal sama Meiko? Dia author MinatoxKushina :) mau baca fic MinaKushi yang bagus? Go check her profile. Haha**

**Aku sengaja ubah judul fic ini menjadi Red Thread karena ada fiction lain dengan alur yang lumayan mirip, judulnya Destiny juga. Gak pernah baca itu fiction, tapi aku gak mau dianggep niru-niru atau semacemnya. Aku baru baca cerita itu sekilas setelah ada yang kasih tahu. Ceritaku beda sama cerita di fiction itu. (ada Shina dan semacemnya, tapi tetap saja... haha)**

**Oh ya, yang mengajurkan judul Red Thread ini Meiko juga :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Deal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke membenci Fugaku._

_Sejak ibunya meninggal ketika usianya lima tahun, Fugaku menjadi seperti kerang yang kosong. Fugaku tidak pernah lagi tersenyum. Tidak pernah lagi mengusap rambut Sasuke sebelum dia tidur. Lelaki itu menjadi dua kali lipat lebih keras pada kedua anak-anaknya. Fugaku tidak mau menerima kesalahan sekecil apa pun._

"_Sasuke. Kudengar dari guru-gurumu kalau kau suka menghabiskan waktu di atap, bolos kelas."_

_Sasuke terpaku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak bertemu mata dengan ayahnya. "Nilaiku tetap sempurna." Dia mencoba untuk membela diri. Selama ini Fugaku tidak pernah peduli akan apa yang dilakukan Itachi atau Sasuke. Mereka bisa bertindak sepuasnya asalkan nilai mereka memuaskan._

"_Aku tahu." Fugaku menjawab dengan dingin, membaca koran yang ada di tangannya. "Kau menghabiskan waktu bersama anak yatim piatu itu."_

"_Namanya Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke menggeram. Namun, Fugaku sama sekali tidak peduli akan ucapan Sasuke._

"_Jangan merendahkan martabat kita. Uchiha tidak akan menghabiskan waktu bersama rakyat rendahan seperti itu." Fugaku mendelik sesaat ke arah Sasuke. "Kau sudah tujuh belas. Sebentar lagi delapan belas tahun. Aku mau kau mencari… teman perempuan yang cocok untukmu."_

_Teman perempuan di kamus Fugaku berarti cari tunangan dengan martabat tinggi yang bisa meninggikan Uchiha._

"_Aku belum siap…"_

"_Konoha High School bisa berdiri karena dana yang kuberikan."_

_Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat._

"_Sekolah itu akan melakukan apa pun yang aku minta." Fugaku mendelik. "Termasuk menghapus beasiswa salah satu murid di sana."_

_Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya._

"_Kau mengerti, Sasuke?"_

"_Iya... Ayah."_

**xxx**

"Kau mau bicara apa, _teme_?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Kenangan masa lalu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba itu membuatnya terpaku selama beberapa menit. Dia membawa Naruto keluar dari ruangan VIP. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di tempat parkir hotel.

"Kau tahu," Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Aku tidak suka membiarkan Shina menunggu. Kalau kau memang mau bicara, aku harap itu tentang masalah bisnis."

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika besok." Sasuke menatap mata Naruto lekat-lekat. "Anak buahku yang akan menangani projek kita. Dia sangat terpercaya."

Naruto terdiam, mengatupkan bibirnya. "Lalu? Memangnya aku peduli?" Suara Naruto yang bergetar berkata sebaliknya. "Pergi sana! Jangan kembali lagi!" Naruto membentak. "Kau kira aku akan keberatan? Tidak, _dattebayo_! Kau kira dalam sepuluh tahun ini aku bahkan memikirkanmu? Tidak! Kau dengar aku?!"

"Naru…"

"Jangan sebut namaku lagi, _teme_!" Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke, menunjukan sorot mata kebencian. "Ini saja yang kau mau ucapkan kan?" Naruto menyusupkan jari-jari di balik rambut pirangnya, berusaha untuk tenang. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau tangannya sudah bergetar. "Aku akan kembali ke dalam."

Sebelum Naruto sempat melangkah, Sasuke mencengkeram lengan lelaki itu. "Aku belum selesai bicara." Lelaki berambut raven itu menggeram.

"Lepas!" Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke. Namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Kau kira kenapa aku pergi ke Amerika sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" Sasuke mendesis. Mata onyx-nya mendelik tajam. Naruto meneguk ludah. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. "Kau kira aku ke sana untuk bersenang-senang? Melihat cewek berbikini?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, namun sorot matanya berkata sebaliknya.

"Me-memangnya aku peduli?! Kau boleh berbuat sesukamu! Aku tidak ped…"

Sasuke tertawa pahit. "Aku boleh berbuat sesukaku? Baiklah."

Naruto sama sekali tidak sempat bereaksi ketika Sasuke mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat, dia berteriak kesakitan ketika punggungnya membentur dinding dengan kasar. "Oi, _teme_! Apa-apaa…"

Sasuke membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram lengan Naruto, membuat lelaki itu tidak bisa lari darinya. Jeritan kesakitan Naruto terendam oleh bibir Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberi Naruto waktu untuk bernapas. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata, melumat bibir lelaki di depannya. Naruto menyentakkan kepalanya, membuat ciuman mereka terpisah. Napasnya tidak karuan. "Kau ingat ini?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto. "Kau sebut ini apa? Beradu mulut? Hmm?"

"_T-teme_… kau…"

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Naruto dengan kasar, menampakkan lekukan leher Naruto yang berwarna kecoklatan. Napas Sasuke yang panas menerpa kulit lelaki itu, membuat Naruto bergidik. "Kau sebut ini apa?"

Naruto mendesis ketika merasakan bibir Sasuke menyapu lehernya. "H-hentikan! _Teme_…" Sebelum Naruto sempat menedang Sasuke, lelaki berambut raven itu berjalan mundur, membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Aku tidak pernah lari darimu." Sasuke berujar pelan. "_Kau_ yang lari dariku sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Apa maksud…"

"Suigetsu benar." Sasuke tertawa pahit. "Semua ini adalah kesalahan."

Sebelum Naruto sempat bereaksi, Sasuke sudah berjalan menjauh darinya.

**xxx**

"_Kau dipecat."_

Sasuke Uchiha nyaris saja tersandung ketika dia mendengar suara dingin Itachi. "Apa?" Dia menggeram, membuat resepsionis di depannya memucat.

"_Kau. Kupecat."_ Sasuke bisa membayangkan cengiran lebar Itachi dari seberang telepon. _"Kau tidak boleh kembali ke Amerika. Posisimu sudah diisi oleh Neji."_

"Itachi. Jangan macam-macam. Neji mengatur cabang Uchiha Corp di Jepang. Kalau kau posisikan dia di New York, siapa yang akan…"

"_Kau."_

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi.

"_Selamat Sasuke Uchiha. Sekarang kau akan menjadi direktur Uchiha Corp di Jepang."_ Itachi tidak bisa menahan nada cerianya. _"Jangan khawatir. Kau boleh tinggal di condo milikku. Aku baru membeli tempat itu. Akan aku email padamu alamatnya. Semua barang-barangmu akan tiba di Jepang hari in, termasuk mobil kesayanganmu."_

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini sejak kapan?"

"_Oh, kau tidak perlu tahu, adikku."_ Itachi meringis. _"Sampaikan salamku pada Naruto-kun. Adios, little brother."_

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku, menatap resepsionis di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. "Anu… Uchiha-_san_? Bagaimana dengan nomor kursi anda? Mau yang di dekat jendela atau…"

"Batalkan pesawatnya."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, berjalan pergi sambil menghentakkan kaki. Tidak. Tidak. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan menghentakkan kakinya. Dia hanya berjalan sambil menambahkan energi pada ujung sepatunya.

"Akan kubunuh Itachi."

**xxx**

Naruto Uzumaki sama sekali tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar ruangannya, membuat Sakura menghela napas. "Apa kau menjadi seperti ini karena Sasuke tidak akan turun tangan di dalam projek nanti?"

"Apa?! Tentu saja tidak, _dattebayo_!" Naruto mendengus, melemparkan tubuh di kursinya.

"Jadi, kau menjadi gusar karena apa?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa karena ini?" Sakura meringis, menunjuk lehernya.

"Ada ada di leherku?" Naruto ikut menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Sakura memberi Naruto cerminnya. "Memangnya ada apa di… ASTAGA! _Teme_! Akan kubunuh kau!"

"Yup. Sudah kutebak. Itu penyebabnya." Sakura menyeringai lebar.

**xxx**

Sai dan Shikamaru berpangkat sebagai ketua penanganan projek di Uzumaki Corp. Mereka mempunyai tanggung jawab yang sangat berat. Itulah sebab utama kenapa Naruto memberi jabatan yang sama pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Bukankah surat-surat perjanjian dengan Uchiha Corp akan liris hari ini?" Shikamaru menguap, mengusap matanya.

"Iya." Sai menyeruput kopinya, membaca keterangan projek-projek yang lain. "Sebentar lagi _fax-_nya akan tiba. Selain itu, ada keterangan yang akan datang hari ini. Keterangan yang bilang kalau Sasuke akan mengawasi projek ini dari Amerika dan projeknya akan ditangani oleh kaki tangannya di Jepang, Neji Hyuuga."

Di saat yang sama, mesin fax di ruangan kerja mereka berbunyi.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Shikamaru meraih kertas yang keluar dari mesin itu.

"Naruto-_kun_ yang bilang tadi pagi."

"Begitu?" Shikamaru menghela napas. "Merepotkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Baca ini."

Sai meraih kertas dari tangan Shikamaru. Mata hitamnya bergerak dengan cepat, membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di keterangan tersebut. Perlahan-lahan, senyum lebarnya muncul. "Shikamaru. Aku yang akan membawa berita ini pada Naruto-_kun_. Oke?"

"Terserah." Shikamaru memutar bola matanya ketika melihat Sai yang bersenandung pelan, masih dengan senyuman lebar keluar dari ruangannya, berjalan ke ruangan Naruto. Shikamaru berjalan di belakang Sai, memutar bola matanya lagi ketika Sai langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan bosnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Lelaki itu berdiri di luar, tidak masuk ke dalam. Untuk apa masuk? Toh, Sai yang akan memberi surat itu pada Naruto.

"… ada apa, Sai?" Shikamaru bisa mendengar suara Naruto melalui pintu.

"Lihat ini. Kabar baik kan?"

"Apa ini? Coba… _dengan ini menyatakan bahwa pihak dari Uchiha Corporation akan diwakili oleh Uchiha Corp Japan Branch Director, Sasuke Uc_… APA?!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan apa? Kenapa kau kaget? Ini kabar baik. Sasuke lebih berpotensial dari Neji. Kenapa? Kau takut? Kau takut? Apakah _barang_ di celanamu itu mengerut setelah…"

"SHIKAMARU! Aku tahu kau ada di luar! Bawa pergi si mesum ini!"

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Merepotkan."

**xxx**

Shina tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya seminggu ini. Naruto yang biasanya bekerja dengan santai itu mulai mengurung dirinya di ruang kerja. Naruto yang rakus itu bahkan jadi sering lupa makan karena bekerja tanpa henti.

"Inilah sebabnya kenapa aku harus ke sini sering-sering!" Sakura Haruno menghentakkan kakinya, mengaduk sup di depannya. "Si pirang sialan itu sama sekali tidak membersihkan rumah! Dia menelantarkanmu, Shina-_chan_!"

Sakura sering datang untuk memasak atau membersihkan rumah. Shina bersyukur akan kehadiran Sakura. Meski dia tidak pernah menganggap Sakura sebagai ibu, Sakura selalu baik padanya. Shina tahu kalau Sakura dan ayahnya berasal dari sekolah yang sama. Shina juga tahu kalau dulu ayahnya suka pada Sakura. Namun, sekarang hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas sahabat. "Sakura-_nee_…" Dia memanggil wanita itu.

Sakura langsung memutar tubuh, menatap Shina dengan tatapan berseri-seri.

Shina menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Cara untuk membuat Sakura senang itu gampang. Tinggal panggil dia 'kakak' dan dia akan tersenyum bahagia. "Aku mau tanya…"

"Apa, Shina-_chan_? Tanya saja. _Nee-chan_ pasti jawab dengan jujur!"

"Apa yang terjadi antara Ruto dan Paman Sasuke?"

"Ah! Supnya sudah mau matang, nih! Pasti enak ya!"

Shina langsung mengerutkan kening. Seminggu ini, Sakura selalu mengelak dari pertanyaan itu. Padahal dia mau tahu. Kenapa Sakura yang biasanya memanjakannya itu tidak mau menjawab kali ini? "Katanya kau mau menjawab dengan…"

"Shina-_chan_, kau ke supermarket sebentar ya. Kita kehabisan gula dan kecap _dan_ garam." Sakura terburu-buru mendekati Shina dengan senyuman paksa. "Ini uangnya. Kau boleh beli apa yang kau mau dengan kembalian. Oke?"

"Bibi cerewet." Shina menggerutu.

"Apa, sayang?"

"Aku pergi dulu." Shina cepat-cepat mengambil sepatunya dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Satu lagi kesamaan antara Shina dan Naruto; takut akan Sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan senyuman 'manis'nya.

**xxx**

Mana mungkin mereka kehabisan gula _dan_ garam _dan_ kecap. Kalau iya, Sakura memasak pakai apa tadi? Shina masih mengerutkan kening, mengambil barang-barang yang disebutkan oleh Sakura, memasukkan barang-barang itu di keranjang. Lagipula orang dewasa macam apa yang menyuruh anak delapan tahun berbelanja sendiri? Shina mendengus ketika dia meletakkan barang belanjaannya di kasir.

"Wah! Belanja sendiri ya! Anak pintar!" Tukang kasir memujinya.

Shina tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah datar, membuat si tukang kasir menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau murung? Ini permen untukmu ya!" Tukang kasir itu mencoba untuk membuat Shina ceria.

"Aku tidak murung." Shina meraih barang belanjaannya. "Makasih, tapi aku tidak suka permen."

Si tukang kasir hanya bisa melongo.

Shina menenteng belanjaannya, keluar dari supermarket. Kediaman Naruto tidak jauh dari supermarket itu. Dia bisa sampai ke rumahnya dalam waktu sepuluh menit dengan berjalan.

"Hai, _ojou-chan_. Di mana orang tuamu?"

Shina menengadah, menatap lelaki setengah baya yang tidak dikenalnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, membuat Shina mundur selangkah.

"Kau belanja sendirian? Pintar sekali ya?"

Shina tidak menjawab. Dia berjalan cepat, melewati lelaki mencurigakan itu. Namun lelaki itu dengan gesit menyusul Shina, berdiri di depannya sehingga Shina tidak bisa melewatinya lagi. "Mau ikut paman? Paman ada permen enak loh."

"Aku sedang menunggu ayahku." Shina cepat-cepat menjawab.

"Ahh, tidak boleh bohong. Tadi paman mendengar ucapan tukang kasir itu loh." Lelaki di depannya menyeringai lebar. "Ayo, paman ajak main ke Tokyo Land. Banyak mainan di sana." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh Shina. Namun, gadis itu mundur dengan gesit. Mata birunya melirik kesana-kemari, melihat sekeliling. Matanya terpaku pada seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya. Shina menjatuhkan belanjaannya, berlari ke arah wanita itu.

"Dia mau menangkapku." Shina menggoncangkan tangan wanita yang tercengang itu. Napas Shina memburu. Dia menunjuk ke arah lelaki berambut kecoklatan yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ah, Fuki! Kau tidak boleh berbohong begitu pada orang asing! Apa yang Ayah ajar padamu, hah?" Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Shina, membuat gadis itu berteriak.

"Lepas! Kau bukan ayahku!"

"Maafkan anakku yang nakal ini ya." Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, menatap wanita di depannya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Dia sedang mengambek karena tidak kubelikan permen. Jadi dia menolak untuk pulang."

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Dia bohong!"

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Kau tidak boleh bohong begitu ya, gadis kecil." Sang wanita tersenyum, mengusap rambut Shina. "Turuti kata ayahmu."

Shina menatap wanita itu dengan mata terbelalak. Kenapa wanita ini tidak percaya dengannya? Oh tentu saja. Karena dia masih anak kecil. Orang dewasa tidak akan percaya pada anak kecil. Shina menggertakkan gigi. _Shina, kalau ada orang mesum yang mendekatimu, kau harus…_ Suara Naruto muncul di kepalanya. Shina memutar tubuhnya. Dengan kekuatan penuh, dia menendang _bagian vital_ lelaki di depannya, membuat lelaki itu menjerit kesakitan. Di detik kemudian, dia sudah tersungkur di lantai, mencengkeram _bagian vital_nya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Shina berlari ke arah supermarket. Kalau wanita itu tidak percaya padanya, dia akan kembali masuk ke dalam supermarket dan berteriak meminta tolong. Namun, sebelum Shina sempat berlari jauh, wanita tadi menangkap tangannya.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh kurang ajar seperti itu pada ayahmu! Ayo kembali, kau harus minta maaf padanya!"

"Dia bukan ayahku!" Shina menjerit. Dia baru saja hendak melakukan hal yang sama pada wanita itu. Namun, matanya langsung terpaku pada sosok lelaki yang baru keluar dari supermarket. "Dia itu ayahku! Dia ayahku!" Shina menjerit kencang.

**xxx**

Sasuke tidak bisa lebih _badmood_ lagi seminggu ini. Cabang di Jepang ini kacau balau.

Kacau balau.

Sekertarisnya, Hinata Hyuuga selalu tergagap, menatapnya dengan wajah merah padam.

Ketua pelaksana projek, Chouji Akimichi, selalu mengunyah keripik. Di dalam rapat.

Kiba Inuzuka, ketua pelaksana projek kedua, pernah menyelipkan anjing peliharaannya ke dalam kantor.

Dan sekarang, pembantu sewaannya menangis-nangis, meminta ijin untuk pulang kampung karena ayahnya terkena diare. Jadi, lelaki berambut raven itu terpaksa membeli bahan-bahan makanan.

Sasuke masih menggerutu, menggotong kantong-kantong plastik yang berisi bahan-bahan makanan. Dia menurunkan belanjaannya, menyelipkan _wireless_ _earphone_ di telinganya, mendengar lagu dengan volume kencang. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak sadar akan gadis kecil berambut hitam yang tiba-tiba menubruknya sehingga dia nyaris terjatuh. "Ap… Shina?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap gadis kecil itu. Wajah Shina yang putih pucat itu lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dia melepaskan _earphone_-nya, memegang lengan gadis itu. Tangan Shina bergetar. "Ada apa?"

Shina tidak menjawabnya, melainkan memeluknya semakin erat. "Ini ayahku!" Dia mendelik ke arah wanita asing yang berlari mendekatinya. "Yang tadi itu bukan ayahku! Dia mau menculikku!"

_Menculik?_

Sasuke refleks memeluk Shina, mendelik ke arah wanita di depannya.

"Oh…" Sang wanita tergagap, membekap mulutnya. Dia mundur selangkah, langsung panik ketika melihat lelaki berambut raven yang melotot ke arahnya. "Maaf! Aku tidak tahu…" Dia memutar tubuh, menatap lelaki berambut kecoklatan yang masih tersungkur di tanah. Mau bagaimana pun, Shina _sama sekali_ tidak mirip dengan lelaki itu. Apa yang dipikirkannya? "Satpam! Pak satpam! Tolong tangkap lelaki itu!" Sebelum satpam datang menghampiri mereka, lelaki mencurigakan tadi berlari menjauhi supermarket.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Tangannya masih melingkar di bahu Shina, mengusap-usap lengan anak itu, mencoba untuk menenangkan Shina yang gemetar.

"Lelaki tadi mengaku kalau dia ayah dari anak ini. Dia mau membawa anak ini pulang. Tapi gadis ini ngotot kalau lelaki itu bukan ayahnya…" Wanita itu meneguk ludah, tidak tahan akan tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Tapi aku tidak percaya. Aku kira anak ini hanya berbohong. Anak seumurannya memang suka berbohong, seperti anakku… Maaf!"

"Aku tidak tahu anak seperti apa yang kau miliki, tapi anak ini bukan pembohong." Sasuke menggeram. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Tapi biar aku yang mengambil alih."

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepala, menatap Shina dengan tatapan bersalah sebelum dia masuk ke mobilnya. Sasuke masih memeluk Shina. Dengan nada datar, dia berbicara dengan satpam yang menghampirinya. "… apa? Kehilangan jejak? Bagaimana dengan kamera pengawas?"

"Wajah lelaki tadi tidak tertangkap di kamera pengawas. Tapi mungkin kamera pengawas di gedung sebelah menangkap wajahnya. Kalau mau, anda bisa melapor ke polisi. Minta supaya kasus ini diselidiki lebih lanjut…"

"Jangan polisi…" Shina berbisik lirih. "Jangan polisi. Aku mau pulang… Ayah."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Dia mengangguk. "Kami tidak akan melapor. Terima kasih."

"Putri anda baik-baik saja?" Satpam itu bertanya dengan cemas.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Sasuke cepat-cepat menjawab. "Kami akan pulang sekarang."

Satpam itu tersenyum, mengangguk. "Tapi putri anda hebat loh. Dia bisa membuat lelaki tadi tersungkur sampai seperti itu." Satpam itu meringis sebelum dia kembali ke posnya. Sasuke masih terdiam, menatap Shina yang melepaskan pelukannya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, anak itu mengambil barang belanjaannya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Ayo." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku antar kau pulang."

Shina menggelengkan kepala. "Rumahku dekat. Aku bisa jalan."

"Dan membiarkan kejadian tadi terjadi lagi? Tidak. Akan kuantar kau."

Mata biru Shina menatapnya sesaat. "Sudah punya mobil?"

"Tentu saja." Sasuke mendengus, menunjuk ke arah Volvo hitam miliknya. "Ayo."

Shina mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Apa yang si _dobe_ itu pikirkan? Menyuruhmu belanja sendirian?" Sasuke menggeram, membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia menaruh semua belanjaan di jok mobil.

"Aku kadang-kadang belanja sendiri. Bukan salah Ruto." Shina duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Anak itu sempat tercengang sesaat, menatap kursi pengemudi yang terletak di sebelah kiri, bukan kanan seperti biasanya.

"Tidak peduli. Kau masih kecil. Tidak seharusnya kau begitu."

Shina mendelik.

"Jangan membantah, Shina. Mulutmu itu terlalu pintar untuk anak seumuranmu." Sasuke balas mendelik. "Apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau aku tidak ada di sana?"

"Kau ada di sana. Itu yang penting. Untuk apa ditanya-tanya lagi?" Shina memanyunkan bibirnya. Dengan sengaja memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau melihat wajah Sasuke.

Apa katanya. Mulut Shina _benar-benar_ terlalu judes untuk anak seusianya.

"Bukan salah Ruto." Shina kembali berbicara. "Aku yang salah."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menghela napas. Dengan ragu dia mengulurkan tangan, mengusap rambut Shina. "Maaf. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Naruto lagi. Aku tahu dia tidak seperti itu."

Shina melirik ke arah Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan, dia memutar posisi duduknya, tidak lagi menghadapi jendela. "Terima kasih… sudah menolongku."

"Hn." Sasuke memasukkan kunci mobilnya di mesin. "Kau tidak takut tadi?" Dia melirik sesaat ke arah Shina. Biasanya anak seumuran Shina akan menangis. Tapi anak ini malah duduk mematung. Shina menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada kau, Paman Sasuke."

Mau tidak mau Sasuke terpaku mendengar ucapan Shina. Sasuke menjalankan mesin mobilnya. Sebelum dia pergi dari supermarket itu, dia meraih salah satu kantong belanjaannya, mengeluarkan dua kaleng jus. "Ini untukmu."

Shina meraih salah satu kaleng jus dari tangan Sasuke. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke dengan heran. "Itu minuman kesukaanku." Sasuke berujar singkat, membuka penutup jus tomat miliknya dan langsung meneguk habis jus tomat itu. "Kenapa?" Sasuke sadar kalau sejak tadi Shina hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara apa-apa. "Kau tidak suka tomat?"

Shina terdiam. Dia membuka jus miliknya. Di detik kemudian, dia meneguk habis jus itu. "Suka." Shina menjilat bibirnya.

Sasuke meringis. Jarang-jarang ada anak kecil yang suka tomat. "Mau lagi?"

"Tidak mau. Nanti aku kekenyangan."

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku. Shina memang tidak ada lucu-lucunya. "Rumahmu di mana?"

"Konoha Condominium." Shina menunjuk ke depan. Namun, suara batuk Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Naruto tinggal di sana?"

Shina menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalian di lobby berapa?"

"Lobby dua. Paman juga tinggal di sana?"

Pantas saja dia tidak pernah bertemu Naruto atau Shina. Sasuke tinggal di lobby satu.

Itachi sialan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caramu membuat lelaki itu sampai tersungkur?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Oh. Ruto bilang kalau ada cowok yang mesum, tinggal tendang saja _itu_-nya. Pasti jatuh."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. "Begitu? Khas Naruto." Dia teringat kalau Naruto pernah menendang 'itu'nya Orochimaru karena guru kimia itu pernah menjilat wajah Naruto.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Shina memperhatikannya sejak tadi. "Paman… kau suka dengan Ruto?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terbatuk.

"Aku suka dengan Paman." Shina memainkan kaleng kosong di tangannya. "Tapi Papa tidak suka denganmu."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku mau Papa dan Paman berteman."

_Berteman?_ Sasuke mendengus. "Ini bukan permainan anak kecil." Dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Aku dan Naruto tidak bisa _berteman_." Sasuke menekan salah satu tombol dan alunan musik mulai mengisi mobil itu.

Shina tidak menjawab. Otak kecilnya itu mulai berputar. "Kalau begitu kalian akan kubuat berteman."

"Apa katamu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Shina mendengus.

"Shina. Lain kali kalau ada _emergency_, jangan panggil aku 'ayah'."

Shina terpaku. Dia berhenti memutar kaleng kosong di tangannya. "Oke." Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada terlukanya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan panggilan itu." Sasuke mendengus. Dia memanggil Fugaku dengan panggilan yang sama. "Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku Papa, Papi atau apalah."

Shina terdiam. "Oke, _apalah_."

Sasuke mendelik, membuat Shina menyeringai. "Aku bercanda, Daddy."

Lelaki berambut raven kembali terbatuk. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburan merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

**xxx**

Naruto yang terngaga ketika melihat Sasuke di depan pintu itu menjadi semakin menganga ketika mendengar cerita Shina. "Akan kubunuh lelaki itu! Siapa dia?!" Naruto langsung menarik Shina ke dalam pelukan erat. Lengannya bergetar sesaat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Shina benar-benar diculik oleh lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Papa." Shina menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto. "Sakura-_nee_, aku tidak apa-apa." Dia cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang memucat.

"Ini salahku…" Dia berbisik pelan. "Shina… Naruto… aku…"

"Bukan salahmu." Shina cepat-cepat merongoh sakunya, mengeluarkan gantungan kunci berbentuk mangkuk ramen. "Aku pakai kembaliannya untuk membeli ini. Makasih, _nee-san_."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya. "Maafkan aku!" Dia menarik Shina dari lengan Naruto, memeluk anak itu erat-erat. "Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu belanja sendirian lagi! Aku akan menemanimu selalu, oke! Kita akan belanja sama-sama!"

"Tidak mau." Shina mengerang. Belanja dengan Sakura setara dengan hukuman baginya. Namun, Sakura sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan Shina. Wanita itu menggendong Shina, masih terisak, tidak mau melepaskan anak itu. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tanpa bicara, dia berjalan keluar dari rumah Naruto.

"Sasuke! Tunggu!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika dia melihat lelaki pirang yang mengejarnya dari belakang. "Terima kasih." Naruto menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu… apa yang akan kulakukan kalau Shina…"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Sasuke berujar pelan. "Shina yang menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Shina hanya anak kecil."

"Begitu?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Shina? Anak itu jauh lebih pintar dari yang kau kira."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto menjadi semakin bingung. Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang menarik-narik kausnya.

"Ruto," Shina menatapnya dengan mata biru selebar bola pingpong. "Boleh paman Sasuke makan malam bersama kita?"

Naruto terpaku. Dia meneguk ludah, mencuri pandangan ke arah Sasuke. "Shina… Begini… Sasuke…"

"_Please_?" Shina berbisik pelan. "Kumohon, Papa?"

Putuslah urat waras Naruto. "Tentu saja! Apa pun untukmu, Shina!" Dia memeluk anak itu.

Sasuke berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat senyuman mengejek Shina.

_Inilah maksudku._ Sasuke mendengus. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rencana 'akan-kubuat-Paman-dan-Papa-_berteman_' milik bocah itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyuruh Sakura memasak lebih." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Sesaat, dia melirik ke arah Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah ketika sadar bahwa Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam sejak tadi.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang menghilang dari hadapannya. "Bocah." Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat lift, menyilangkan kakinya, melirik ke arah Shina yang berdiri di depannya. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan."

"Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa." Anak itu memasang muka polos.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak perlu pura-pura. Aku tidak bodoh seperti _dobe_ itu."

Shina meringis. "Aku tahu." Dia menyilang kakinya, meniru gaya berdiri Sasuke. "Aku akan membuat Ruto menyukaimu. Jadi kalian bisa berteman."

"Berteman?" Sasuke mendengus lagi. "Berteman seperti apa? Bermain petak umpet? Kejar-kejaran? Ini bukan permainan anak kecil."

"Aku tahu." Shina mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. "Kalian bisa melakukan hal yang lain. Seperti…"

"Shina. Aku tidak bisa berteman dengan Naruto seperti apa yang kau bayangkan." Sasuke menyusupkan jari-jarinya di balik rambut. "Aku _suka_ dengan ayahmu."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga suka Paman." Shina langsung menjawab.

"Bukan _suka_ yang seperti itu." Sasuke menggeram. Bagaimana caranya membuat si anak sok-mau-tahu ini menutup mulutnya? "Aku menyukai Naruto seperti…" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika dia merasakan tinjuan di bahunya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening, melotot ke arah Sakura. Namun, wanita itu mendelik tajam, membuat Sasuke mundur selangkah.

"Sasuke suka dengan Naruto seperti rasa sukanya dengan jus tomat, Shina." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Apa yang mau kau katakan pada anak kecil, hah?!" Sakura mendesis ke telinga Sasuke.

"Dan Ruto benci Sasuke seperti rasa bencinya akan memakan sayuran?"

_Apa?_ Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi sayur baik untuk tubuhnya. Jadi dia _harus_ suka dengan sayur itu. Iya kan? Karena itu Ruto _harus_ suka dengan Sasuke. Iya kan?" Shina menatap Sakura dengan mata biru yang bundar, membuat Sakura tersedak. "Iya kan?" Mata biru anak itu melebar.

"_Good job_, Sakura. Penjelasan yang bagus sekali." Sasuke mendesis dengan nada sarkastik. "Iya. Naruto _harus_ menyukaiku."

"Sudah kuduga." Shina menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah serius. "Aku harus membuat kalian berteman. Demi kebaikan Papa." Shina berjalan pergi dari mereka, masih memasang wajah serius.

Sesaat, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung di depan lift. "Kau tahu." Sakura mendesis. "Kau semakin lama semakin licik, Sasuke-_kun_. Memanfaatkan Shina? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau selicik itu."

Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Aku tidak memanfaatkannya. Dia sendiri yang mau membuat kami _berteman_."

"Tapi anak itu tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai seseorang sampai seperti itu. Selama ini Shina hanya peduli pada Naruto." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menuduh. "Dia bahkan tidak segitu pedulinya padaku. Kau apakan anak itu sampai dia peduli padamu?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kami hanya… mirip saja."

Sakura mendengus. "Kau yakin dia bukan anak kandungmu?"

"Dengan siapa? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa _sex_ dengan wanita."

Sakura tersedak. "Sialan. Entah kenapa dunia ini kejam sekali. Cowok _hot_ sepertimu tidak tertarik pada kami, cewek-cewek? Memang tidak adil." Sakura menggerutu. "Sudah ya. _Enjoy_ makan malamnya. Oh, aku tidak ikut. Ada kencan." Sakura meringis. "Awas kalau kau macam-macam pada Naruto lagi. Cowok itu tidak bisa tidur semalaman, karena _kejahatan_ yang kau lakukan padanya."

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tidak bisa janji soal itu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Dia menepuk bahu Sasuke, mendengus ketika melihat Sasuke yang menghindar. "Aku sudah tidak tergila-gila lagi padamu, tahu. Sudah ya." Dia melambaikan tangannya sebelum dia masuk ke dalam lift.

"Daddy."

Sasuke tersedak, mendelik ke arah sepasang mata biru yang bersinar jahil.

"Makanan sudah siap." Shina meringis, berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, manggandeng Naruto yang menunggu di depan pintu. Naruto berdehem sesaat. Lelaki pirang itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah terbakar. Dia menunjuk ke arah rumahnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto.

**xxx**

"Kau yakin ini masakan seorang wanita?"

"Jangan mengeluh, _teme_. Sakura sudah berbaik hati mau memasak."

"Ini gosong, _dobe_."

"_So_? Masih lebih mending daripada makanan yang kumasak."

"Jadi masakanmu lebih parah?" Sasuke memaksa dirinya untuk menelan telur goler setengah gosong milik Sakura. Dia melirik ke arah Shina dengan tatapan kasihan. "Anakmu selama ini makan makanan seperti ini? Sudah keajaiban dia bisa pintar seperti itu, tidak berotak gosong sepertimu."

"_Teme_!" Sumpit di tangan Naruto terbelah menjadi dua. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu caranya tutup mulut ya, kepara…" Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika dia merasakan tatapan Shina. "Kepara_n_." Dia cepat-cepat mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Kepara_t_ maksudmu, Naruto?"

Naruto tersedak. "Oi! Tidak boleh berkata jorok di depan…" Dia melirik ke arah Shina yang mengunyah dengan wajah patungnya. "Kau dan aku harus membuat perhitungan, Sasuke." Dia mendesis.

"Silahkan. Kau boleh mulai kapan saja. Bagaimana kalau kita _beradu-mulut_ sekarang?"

"Kau…"

Shina membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Pemandangan di depannya ini sangat menarik. Jauh lebih menarik daripada menonton Tom and Jerry. Lebih tepatnya, ini seperti live action Tom and Jerry.

"Shina, kau harus mampir ke rumahku. Akan kumasakkan sesuatu yang layak untuk dimakan." Sasuke mendengus, meletakkan mangkuknya, tidak tahan untuk memakan sup miso yang keasinan itu.

"Jangan, Shina! Jangan ke rumah cowok berbahaya ini! Dia teroris, ingat?" Naruto mulai menggoncangkan tubuh mungil Shina.

"Oke."

"Ahh! Anakku memang baik!" Naruto menyeringai. Dengan sengaja menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu memutar bola matanya.

"Asal aku boleh memakan indomie yang terakhir itu."

Wajah Naruto langsung memucat.

"Indo… _mie_?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"Sejenis ramen dari Indonesia." Naruto menggerutu. "Itu enak sekali! Enak sekali! Enak sekali! Enak sekali, _datte_…"

"Aku sudah dengar. Tidak perlu diulang-ulang." Sasuke mendengus. Dia menatap Shina sekilas, meminta penjelasan.

"Paman Sai pernah liburan di Indonesia." Anak itu mulai bercerita. "Dia memberi oleh-oleh ramen untuk kami. Namanya _indomie_. Enak." Wajah pucat anak itu merona sesaat.

"Dalam berbagai rasa!" Naruto menambahkan. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Ada rasa soto! Sate! Ayam! Ayam panggang! Ayam kukus! Ayam…"

"_Stop_." Sasuke memotong. "Aku mengerti. Ramen yang mempunyai semua rasa." _Dasar maniak ramen._ "Indonesia ya…"

"Kenapa?" Shina dan Naruto bertanya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau ingat Kiba? Aku menugaskannya ke Indonesia. Ada projek di sana." Sasuke menyeruput tehnya, menghilangkan rasa asin dan pahit di lidahnya. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyuruhnya membeli ramen yang kalian sebutkan itu."

Di detik berikutnya, dua pasang mata biru di depannya melebar, menatapnya dengan berseri-seri.

_Benar-benar maniak ramen._

Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

**xxx**

"Hei, hei, kau yakin kau mau menyuruh Kiba membeli ramen itu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Hn." Tanpa sadar jarinya sudah mengusap rambut Shina. Anak itu tergeletak di sofa, tertidur pulas. Dia mendelik ke arah Naruto ketika lelaki itu menepis jarinya, melindungi kepala Shina dengan protektif.

"Kiba tidak suka disuruh-suruh, kau tahu." Naruto kembali berbisik.

"Aku bos dia. Mau tidak mau dia harus menurut." Sasuke memotong. Dia bisa membayangkan Kiba yang menyelinapkan Akamaru ke ruangannya sebagai balas dendam, tapi peduli amat. Dia melirik sesaat, menatap mata biru Naruto berbinar-binar. Wajah lelaki itu bersemu merah, berseri-seri.

_Totally worth it._

"Kenapa kau lari dariku sepuluh tahun lalu?" Pertanyaan itu menyelip dari bibir Sasuke tanpa dia sadari.

Senyum di bibir Naruto menghilang. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sasuke. Jari-jarinya yang mengusap rambut Shina mulai bergetar.

"Lupakan." Sasuke beranjak dari sofa. Dia meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di meja tamu.

"Sasuke. Tunggu." Tangan Naruto menahan tangannya. "Aku tidak lari darimu. Sejak awal…"

"Aku tahu. Sejak awal apa yang kita lakukan hanyalah _game_ bagimu." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Matanya mendelik tajam. "Benar kan?"

Naruto hanya menggigit bibir, tidak menjawab. "Aku selalu menganggapmu sahabat, Sasuke… Sampai sekarang juga aku masih…"

"Sahabat? Sayang sekali. Pendapat kita berbeda." Dia menyentakkan tangan Naruto, melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar. Persetan Naruto dan otak polosnya. Mau dulu atau sekarang, dia tidak berubah. Sahabat macam apa yang ciuman _tiap hari_ selama _beberapa bulan_? Sasuke menggeram, nyaris saja membanting pintu itu kalau tidak teringat akan Shina yang tertidur. Dia bodoh sekali. Tidak ada Uchiha yang bodoh. Tapi kali ini dia mengakui kalau dia sangat bodoh. Kenapa dia mau mengambil resiko? Oh, tentu saja. Dia mengambil resiko karena dia percaya bahwa Naruto akan membalas perasaannya suatu hari nanti. Tapi dia salah besar.

"Sasuke! Oi, _teme_!" Bantingan pintu membuatnya terhenti. Dia memutar tubuh, menatap Naruto dari balik pintu lift. Sasuke menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu lift, Namun Naruto dengan gesit menahan lift itu. "Keluar kau." Dia menggeram.

"Kau yang keluar. Aku mau pulang." Sasuke meninju tombol itu, namun tangan Naruto tidak berpindah posisi.

"Kau dengarkan aku sekarang juga!" Naruto berteriak. "Aku memang salah, oke?! Aku kira ciuman itu adalah hal yang umum untuk cowok _gay_…"

"Kau ini sebodoh apa, _usuratonkachi_?"

"Diam! Dengar dulu! Meski begitu, aku su…" Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Wajahnya merah padam. "Aku suka ciuman denganmu…" Dia berbisik lirih. "Itulah sebabnya aku… mengamuk ketika aku melihatmu ciuman dengan cewek lain. Kau _gay_ kan?! Kau tidak seharusnya ciuman dengan cewek, _teme_! Kau tidak tahu seperti apa perasaanku ketika melihatmu ciuman dengan cewek itu! Rambutnya pirang lagi! Matanya biru! Memangnya cewek itu siapa?! Penggantiku?!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terpaku, menatap Naruto yang kehabisan napas. "Dia tidak bisa menggantikanmu." Sasuke memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk mengingat gadis itu. Namun dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dia cuma ingat kalau gadis itu punya mata dan rambut yang sama seperti Naruto. Itu satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia bersedia pacaran dengannya. "Aku terpaksa pacaran dengannya. Kau tahu itu. Kami putus dalam waktu seminggu."

"Aku tidak percaya kau terpaksa pacaran dengannya. Dia begitu cantik, seksi, pintar, lalu…"

"Aku _gay_. Wanita tidak ada di dalam kamusku." Sasuke menggeram.

"Lalu kenapa kau pacaran dengannya?"

"Aku tidak akan bilang alasannya."

Sesaat, mereka berdua hanya terpaku. Saling menatap tanpa bicara apa-apa. "Sudahlah." Naruto menghela napas. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi."

"Bagus. Sekarang lepaskan pintu ini."

"Tidak. Aku bilang aku tidak mau membicarakan masa lalu lagi." Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kita harus berbicara tentang… masa depan."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku tidak mau kau kembali ke Amerika." Naruto meneguk ludah. Dia tidak percaya dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Wajahnya memanas. "Aku _straight_. Sudah kubilang sejak dulu. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti… _itu_."

"Tidak pernah membayangkan _sex_ denganku. Itu maksudmu?"

Naruto terbatuk. Mendelik ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam. "Diam, _teme_! Aku kehilangan fokus nih!"

"Lanjutkan." Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya. Senyuman mengejek mulai muncul di wajahnya. Wajah Naruto yang terbakar adalah salah satu hiburan baginya.

"Kau sahabatku. Kau tidak tahu aku nyaris saja menyusulmu ke Amerika untuk menarikmu kembali ke Jepang. Tapi aku tidak ada uang." Naruto menggerutu. "Aku… tidak pernah merasa seperti ini terhadap seseorang… jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan… aku… tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa menggantikanmu… emmm…"

Sasuke masih terdiam, menatap Naruto yang salah tingkah. Lelaki itu berkali-kali mengusap lehernya, menggumamkan kalimat yang tidak jelas. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dia menarik kaus Naruto, membuat lelaki pirang itu tersandung masuk ke dalam lift. Sebelum Naruto sempat protes, bibir Sasuke sudah membungkam mulut lelaki itu. "Kau suka ini?" Sasuke berbisik pelan di bibir Naruto. Naruto mundur selangkah, mulutnya megap-megap. Dia tidak sempat bereaksi ketika Sasuke mendorongnya keluar dari lift. Sasuke berdiri di depan lift, tersenyum mengejek.

"_Teme_!"

"Kenapa? Kalau kupingku tidak salah, kau bilang kalau kau suka ciuman denganku."

Naruto kembali megap-megap.

"Aku akan membuat perjanjian baru denganmu, Naruto."

Ucapan serius Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto berhenti salah tingkah.

"Kau menginginkan aku sebagai sahabat." Sasuke berujar.

"Sahabat. Seperti dulu. Menghabiskan waktu bersama. Curhat. Bertengkar. Makan bersama…" Naruto langsung berceloteh.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto menyeringai. "Tapi kau harus tahu resikonya menjadi 'sahabat'ku."

"Aku… tahu." Naruto meneguk ludah. "Kau... menginginkan _lebih_..."

"Dan kau tidak keberatan?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Di detik berikutnya, dia menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah merah padam. "Aku tidak janji untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari 'berantem-bibir'." Naruto cepat-cepat berbicara. "Tapi aku… akan mencoba… mungkin… di masa depan…" Wajahnya kembali terbakar. "Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau diam-diam berciuman dengan cewek atau cowok lain." Lelaki berambut pirang itu menggeram.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Siapa yang posesif sekarang? Namun, 'perjanjian' ini jauh lebih baik dari yang dia bayangkan. "Aku tidak akan kembali ke Amerika."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto menghela napas lega.

_Tepatnya, aku tidak bisa kembali_, batin Sasuke. Tapi peduli amat. 'Licik' itu makanannya sehari-hari. "Aku akan mencoba hubungan ini lagi." Dia menunjuk dirinya dan Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu kau menyebut _ini_ apa. Tapi aku tidak akan puas hanya dengan 'berantem-bibir'mu itu. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti meminta lebih. Kau setuju?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah serius. "_Deal_." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Deal_." Sasuke menjabat tangan 'sahabat'nya itu.

**xxx**

Tanpa kedua lelaki itu sadari, sepasang mata biru yang lebar mengintai sejak tadi. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Selain itu, tadi Naruto dan Sasuke berdiskusi di dalam lift. Sekarang dua lelaki itu sudah berada di luar lift, berbicara dengan nada serius dan berjabat tangan.

Shina menyeringai lebar. Rencana 'buat-Ruto-dan-Sasuke-berteman'-nya sukses besar. Dia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, mengambil ponsel Naruto dan dengan seenaknya mengirim SMS pada Sakura.

'_Papa dan Sasuke sudah berteman.  
Shina.'_

Di seberang telepon, Sakura yang membaca SMS itu langsung tersedak sakenya.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Segitu dulu deh. hahaha**

**aku dapet inspirasi indomie itu pas lagi masak indomie dengan rasa sate. Hahaha! Indomie memang ada dalam berbagai rasa. Aku langsung mikirin Naruto. Pasti lucu kalau Naruto pernah coba indomie. Kan enak banget indomie! (kehidupan anak kos-kosan)**

**chapter ke depan bakalan seru buat ditulis. Hahaha!**

**Oke deh, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :)**


	4. Beginning

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: BL/YAOI, OOC, OC, typos, alur cepat, dll**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Beginning**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shina tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya mempunyai dua orang ayah, namun sekarang dia tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Anak itu mulai menyesal karena membuat Naruto dan Sasuke _berteman_.

"Shina! Ingat yaa! Habiskan semua sayuranmu, _dattebayo_! Jangan makan tomat saja! Makan juga timunnya, brokolinya juga ya!"

"Shina. Jangan membantah gurumu lagi. _Santa Claus_ memang tidak nyata, tapi teman-temanmu masih percaya pada badut itu. Jangan menghancurkan mimpi anak kecil."

"Hei, _teme_! Shina sendiri masih kecil!" Naruto menyilangkan lengannya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"_Dobe_, otak Shina selevel dengan otak orang dewasa." Sasuke mendengus bangga, seakan-akan otaknya yang dipuji.

"Tidak! Tidak! Putriku masih kecil! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya tumbuh dewasa! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada cowok yang melamar Shina?!"

"Kita bunuh cowok itu."

Anak delapan tahun itu hanya bisa terpaku di depan gerbang sekolah, menatap dua lelaki dewasa yang mendebatkan cara-cara yang tepat untuk membunuh suami masa depannya. Dia menghela napas, mencengkeram tas sekolahnya. "Aku pergi dulu…"

"Oke! Sampai jumpa nanti siang, Shina!" Naruto menyeringai lebar, mencium pipinya dengan suara kecupan yang sangat berisik.

"Hari ini aku yang akan menjemputmu." Sasuke mengusap rambutnya. Mata onyx lelaki itu mendelik tajam ke arah murid-murid yang masuk ke dalam sekolah, mencari-cari 'calon-suami' untuk dibunuh.

Shina menghela napas lagi. Kalau begini caranya, jangankan menikah, berteman dengan cowok pun tidak mungkin terjadi.

**xxx**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak 'deal' mereka berdua. Sejak hari itu, Sasuke nyaris menghabiskan semua waktunya di rumah Naruto, seakan-akan rumah itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Naruto tidak keberatan. Pertama-tama, Sasuke tidak bercanda tentang memasakkan sesuatu yang layak untuk Shina. Naruto tidak tahu sampai di mana batas kesempurnaan lelaki berambut raven itu. Hari kedua setelah mereka berjabat tangan, Sasuke memenuhi kulkas Naruto dengan bahan-bahan makanan, memasak apa pun yang di-request oleh Shina. Masakan Sasuke berhasil membuat wajah Shina (dan wajahnya) berseri-seri sepanjang hari.

Kedua, karena Sasuke sering berkunjung, pekerjaannya menjadi lebih cepat selesai dan dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Shina. Sasuke memperkenalkan _supplier_ dari luar negeri yang menjual produk lebih berkualitas, membuat pekerjaannya lebih mudah. Selama ini dia merasa bersalah karena dia mengurung diri di dalam ruangan kerja, membiarkan Shina sendirian di ruang tamu. Setidaknya dengan kehadiran Sasuke, Shina tidak akan sendirian. Naruto pernah menyewa suster untuk mengurus Shina. Namun si suster malah mengotot untuk pulang kampung setelah seminggu mengurus anak itu. Sampai sekarang Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan bocah itu.

Namun, ada kalanya ketika Sasuke benar-benar kelewatan. Naruto masih bisa terima ketika Sasuke diam-diam menyelipkan tomat di ramennya. Tapi, lelaki berambut bebek itu pernah melakukan hal yang lebih parah, seperti membuang semua ramen di lemarinya.

"Itu semua ramen milikku, _teme_!"

"Mereka sudah kadarluarsa, _usuratonkachi_."

"Tidak peduli! Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuh ramenku!"

"Oh ya? Aku sudah menyentuh ramen milikmu. Oh, koreksi. Aku _membuang_ semua ramenmu."

Di detik berikutnya, mereka sudah berguling di atas karpet, bertukar tinju untuk pertama kalinya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Dan tentu saja Shina ada di rumah pada saat itu. Sang bocah tidak menjerit ketika melihat pertengkaran itu. Dia hanya meraih kertas, menulis di kertas itu dengan tulisannya yang elegan.

_Papa vs Daddy._

_Tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx  
Daddy: 1 Papa: 0_

Shina benar-benar anak yang _manis_ sekali.

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan Shina memanggil Sasuke 'Daddy'. Tentu saja dia tersinggung. Dia butuh waktu tiga tahun untuk membuat Shina memanggilnya 'Papa'. Selain itu, Shina masih sering memanggilnya 'Ruto'. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke sering membawa Shina jalan-jalan ketika dia ada waktu luang. Shina pernah bercerita kalau banyak yang mengira bahwa Sasuke adalah ayahnya karena sosok mereka yang mirip. Bagaimana mau tidak tersinggung ketika mendengar itu?

"Suke pernah bilang kepada orang-orang bahwa aku anaknya." Shina memberitahu Naruto. "Suke bilang kalau ini adalah cara yang sangat efisien untuk mengusir cewek-cewek yang dekat dengannya."

Dasar buntut bebek sialan. Memanfaatkan Shina demi kepentingannya sendiri.

Pernah sekali Naruto pulang malam. Dia terpaku sesaat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Shina tertidur pulas di pangkuan Sasuke, kepalanya menempel di dada lelaki berambut raven itu. "Dia hanya begitu padaku saja." Naruto berbisik pelan, membuat Sasuke memutar kepalanya dari laptop. "Kapan kau di sini?" Naruto melepas dasinya. Dan selain itu kenapa Sasuke bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya?

"Baru beberapa jam yang lalu." Sasuke mematikan laptop di depannya. "Aku tidak mendobrak pintu rumahmu. Shina yang membuka pintu." Dia menjawab pertanyaan batin Naruto, membuat lelaki pirang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahu, kadang-kadang aku merasa kalau kau bisa membaca pikiranku." Naruto melempar dirinya di sofa seberang Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan deal tadi?"

"Sukses." Naruto tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu, ternyata perusahaan yang kau kenalkan itu pemiliknya Gaara. Aku tidak tahu kau apakah kau kenal dengan Gaara, tapi dia salah satu sahabatku di jaman kuliah. Dia…" Pembicaraan mereka berhasil membuat anak kecil di pangkuan Sasuke mengerang pelan. Naruto terpaku, menatap Shina yang mengerutkan wajahnya karena mengantuk. Bocah itu turun dari pangkuan Sasuke, dengan sempoyongan berjalan menuju Naruto. "Hei, Shina." Naruto menyeringai, mengulurkan tangannya. Shina tidak menjawab, hanya menguap. Di detik kemudian Shina sudah duduk di paha Naruto, menyenderkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu.

"Dia tidur lagi." Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kagetnya ketika mendengar dengkuran halus Shina.

"Shina memang begini." Naruto berbisik, menyeringai lebar. Ternyata secara tidak sadar Shina masih memilihnya daripada Sasuke. "Dia anak yang sangat was-was. Dia tidak pernah mau membuka diri pada orang lain. Dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur kalau aku tidak ada."

"Sejak dulu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau tidak tahu sesusah apa membuatnya mendekatiku dulu. Ketika umurnya lima tahun, dia akan menjauh secara refleks kalau ada yang mendekatinya. Yah… setidaknya dia tidak menjauh kalau aku yang mendekatinya."

"Kau tidak tahu apa masa lalu Shina?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto melotot. "Aku tidak mau tahu." Lelaki itu tidak sadar kalau tangannya sudah merangkul Shina dengan protektif. "Masa lalu Shina tidak penting. Yang penting dia ada di sini sekarang."

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak bisa bilang pada Naruto kalau dia menyelidiki Shina secara diam-diam. Mau bagaimana lagi, sifat Shina itu tidak wajar untuk sifat anak kecil. Sasuke percaya kalau masa lalu Shina yang membentuk anak itu sampai dia bisa menjadi seperti itu.

Pikiran Sasuke terputus ketika Naruto beranjak dari sofa. Dia menggendong putrinya, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau masih tidak memberi Shina kamar sendiri?" Sasuke ikut beranjak, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. "Di rumah ini ada tiga kamar kosong, dobe."

"Sudah kubilang, Shina tidak bisa tidur tanpaku." Naruto balas melotot. Dia menyelimuti Shina, tersenyum singkat ketika melihat anak itu memeluk guling secara refleks. Namun, senyum Naruto menghilang ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mendarat di tengkuknya. Dengan wajah merah padam dia memutar tubuh, menatap Sasuke yang memasang wajah patungnya. "Kau… apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Aku apa?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

Satu lagi kepribadian Sasuke yang Naruto tidak bisa tahan.

Sasuke selalu menciumnya tiba-tiba.

Naruto bukanlah lelaki yang tidak laku. Selama sepuluh tahun ini ada beberapa wanita yang mengincarnya. Namun mereka semua menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti menyentuhnya atau menatapnya dengan tatapan 'bisa-cium-aku'. Tapi lelaki sialan di depannya ini selalu menciumnya secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya menegang.

"Oi, _teme_. Sudah kubilang jangan begitu." Naruto mendesis, mundur dua langkah dari lelaki berambut raven itu.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab santai, memutar tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa melongo. "Hei! Hei!" Dia cepat-cepat mengejar Sasuke yang sudah kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Apa?" Sasuke mendelik sesaat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti tadi, kau tahu kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke melempar tubuhnya di sofa, memejamkan mata.

Naruto terpaku. "Hei, kau dengar tidak kata-kataku?" Dia langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia meletakkan tangannya di atas paha Sasuke. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, dattebayo! Tadi ada Shina di dalam kamar! Bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba terbangun atau…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, membiarkan Naruto berceloteh panjang lebar. Sasuke punya prinsip 'pertahankan-ego-Uchiha'. Jika dia mau mendapatkan Naruto, dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu dengan cara memohon. Persetan dengan memohon. Dia bahkan tidak akan meminta.

"… makanya aku tadi begitu! Kau dengar?"

Sasuke tetap tidak menjawab, masih memejamkan matanya. Namun, di detik berikutnya dia merasakan sepasang bibir yang menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke membuka mata, bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru.

"Kau dengar?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Dia mendengus kesal.

Satu lagi prinsip Sasuke adalah untuk mendapatkan apa pun yang diinginkannya. Tentu saja cara-cara yang dilakukannya bisa dibilang 'licik'.

Dia tahu kalau Naruto tidak tahan diacuhkan. Jika Naruto diacuhkan, lelaki pirang itu akan berusaha merebut perhatiannya. Dan Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto tahu bahwa 'ciuman' adalah cara efektif untuk merebut perhatiannya. Perlahan-lahan, senyuman mengejek muncul di wajah Sasuke, membuat Naruto tercengang.

"_Teme_. Kau sengaja kan?!" Naruto menggeram.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pasang muka tidak berdosamu itu! Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Ada bukti, _dobe_?"

"_Teme_… kau…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, menunduk kepalanya dan menempelkan bibinya di bibir Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu sempat menolak ciumannya, masih kesal. Namun di detik berikutnya mereka berdua sudah membuka mulut, berusaha mendominasi ciuman dengan lidah mereka. Napas Naruto memburu. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia sudah duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Dia meremas rambut Sasuke, memperdalam ciuman.

Satu lagi kebiasaan Naruto. Jika dia sedang berada dalam kondisi 'emosi', ciuman lelaki itu akan menjadi lebih 'membara'. Sasuke menyeringai singkat, namun cengirannya menghilang ketika Naruto mulai menggesekkan paha di selangkangnya.

"Masih bisa mengeluarkan senyuman mengejekmu itu?" Naruto menyeringai lebar, merasa menang ketika mendengar desisan pelan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram, menahan diri untuk tidak langsung 'menerkam' lelaki di depannya. Mau bagaimana pun, Shina hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka berdua. "Pindahkan Shina di kamar baru."

"Tidak mau." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia cepat-cepat memasukkan lidahnya ketika melihat Sasuke membuka mulut untuk menggigit lidahnya. "Kau mau tidur di kamarku dan ciuman semalaman kan? _No way_. Aku tidak mau."

Sasuke mendengus.

Tidak mau? Dia akan membuat Naruto _memohon_ padanya.

Lihat saja.

**xxx**

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan yang namanya keajaiban, kebetulan, dan takdir.

Semua hal terjadi karena alasan dan fakta.

Namun, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Shina bisa 'semirip' itu dengannya.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak peduli. Ada 7 miliar manusia di muka bumi. Tidak aneh kalau ada dua orang yang punya sifat yang mirip. Namun kemiripan Shina dengannya semakin lama semakin terlihat.

Pertama-tama, Shina selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di kelas. Namun anak itu tidak pandai berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya. Naruto selalu menyarankan Shina untuk berteman dengan cewek-cewek seumurannya. Namun Shina selalu menggelengkan kepala, bilang kalau dia tidak cocok berteman dengan anak-anak di kelasnya. "Mereka main boneka. Aku tidak suka boneka."

Cewek delapan tahun mana yang tidak suka boneka?

Dia teringat akan kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Shina dengan seenaknya masuk ke kantornya ketika dia sedang _video conference_ dengan Itachi, _meeting_ tentang cabang di New York. Karena sedang dalam percakapan penting, Sasuke tidak sadar akan bocah mungil yang muncul dari belakang. "Daddy. Aku mau jus tomat yang kemarin." Anak itu langsung duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, terpaku sesaat ketika melihat wajah Itachi dari layar laptop.

Sasuke tidak tahu wajah patung siapa yang paling 'mematung' pada waktu itu; dia yang mematung karena Shina tiba-tiba muncul, atau Shina yang mematung karena melihat wajah Itachi, atau Itachi yang mematung karena mendengar Sasuke dipanggil Daddy?

Sesaat, mereka bertiga hanya terpaku, tidak bicara apa-apa.

"_Sasuke."_ Suara tajam Itachi membuat Sasuke semakin mematung. _"Kau sex dengan wanita mana? Kalau ingatanku tidak salah kau sudah gay sejak umurmu sepuluh tahun."_

Sasuke hanya bisa membekap wajahnya. "Itachi. Shina bukan anakku."

"_Gay_?" Shina memutar tubuhnya, menatap Sasuke dengan mata birunya yang bundar.

"Shina. Lupakan kata itu." Sasuke cepat-cepat menjawab. Dia bisa dibunuh Naruto.

"Aku tahu _gay_ apa. Suke, kau _gay_?"

"Aku…"

"_Iya. Dia gay."_ Itachi menjawab, membuat Sasuke melotot tajam ke layar laptop.

"Pantas kau suka dengan Ruto." Shina menganggukkan kepala, puas dengan analisanya. "Aku setuju."

Sasuke ternganga. Sebelum dia sempat menjawab, Itachi mulai berbicara lagi. _"Bocah. Siapa namamu?"_

"Aku bukan bocah." Shina melotot. "Namaku Shina Uzumaki."

Itachi terdiam sesaat, menganalisa ucapan Shina. _"Kau cukup cerdas untuk anak seumuranmu."_

"Banyak yang bilang seperti itu." Shina menjawab singkat.

"_Kau menarik."_ Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tersenyum singkat. _"Mau permen?"_

"Aku tidak suka manis." Shina turun dari pangkuan Sasuke. "Lagipula, kau tidak bisa memberiku permen. Kau tidak ada di sini. Ini kan cuma Skype saja." Dia mendengus pelan dan keluar dari kantor Sasuke, meninggalkan dua lelaki berambut raven yang terpaku.

"_Kau yakin dia bukan anakmu?"_ Pertanyaan Itachi membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunan.

"Tentu saja bukan." Sasuke menggeram. "Kau kira aku bisa _sex_ dengan wanita?"

"_Kalau begitu aku ganti pertanyaanku."_ Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. _"Kau yakin dia bukan seorang Uchiha?"_

Sasuke terpaku. "Bukan. Dia Uzumaki."

"_Sasuke."_ Nada Itachi mulai menajam. _"Aku sudah berada di keluarga terkutuk Uchiha ini selama 32 tahun. Aku tahu seperti apa karakter mereka."_

"Sudah kubilang, Shina bukan…"

"_Dan aku sudah menjadi kakakmu selama 27 tahun. Aku tahu kapan kau berbohong."_

Sasuke terpaku. Tanpa sadar dia sudah mencengkeram jok kursinya, menunggu Itachi untuk membuka mulutnya lagi. Namun lelaki itu mengubah percakapan. _"Sebentar lagi hari peringatan kematian Ibu. Aku akan kembali ke Jepang pada waktu itu. Pastikan kau tidak punya kegiatan apa-apa."_

Sebelum dia sempat menjawab, Itachi sudah memutuskan panggilan.

**xxx**

Shina memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah, Shina! Masa kau tidak kangen dengan guru-guru di panti asuhan ini?" Naruto berusaha untuk menyemangati putrinya. Dia baru saja menjemput Shina dari kantor Sasuke. Anak ini seenaknya memanggil taksi dan pergi ke kantor Sasuke. Naruto sebenarnya mau mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut ke panti asuhan ini, namun lelaki itu sedang rapat dengan _the big boss_ a.k.a Itachi Uchiha.

Demi keselamatan jiwanya, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu dua Uchiha itu.

"Ah! Naruto dan Shina! Wah! Shina sudah besar sekali ya!" Shizune menyapa mereka berdua. Shine refleks bersembunyi di belakang Naruto, membuat Shizune tersenyum sayu. "Masih malu seperti dulu ya?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah banyak berubah. Shina, kenapa kau sembunyi seperti ini? Ayo sapa Shizune!" Naruto mencoba untuk menyemangati Shina, namun anak itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Shizune-_nee_, kenapa menyuruhku ke sini? Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau berikan untukku?"

"Oh iya." Shizune tersentak. Dia cepat-cepat meraih kantong celananya, menyodorkan sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Kau ingat kan dulu ketika umurmu lima tahun, kau ditinggalkan di panti asuhan?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah terkenang akan masa lalunya. Dia putra dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika umurnya tiga tahun. Dia dirawat oleh Kushina seorang diri. Dan ketika umurnya lima tahun, sesuatu terjadi padanya. Dia diculik oleh seseorang dan ibunya meninggal karena orang itu.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Orang yang menculiknya itu membuatnya menjadi yatim piatu sehingga dia dikirim ke panti asuhan. "Apakah… amplop itu petuntuk tentang kejadian _itu_?"

"Tidak. Hanya foto lama." Shizune berbisik sesaat. "Emmm… apa kita harus bicara secara privat? Nanti Shina…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia masih kecil. Dia tidak mengerti." Naruto tertawa. "Iya kan, Shina?"

"Papa bicara apa sejak tadi?" Shina bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Tuh kan. Tenang saja, Shizune-_nee_." Naruto menyeringai, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Shina sudah menyerap semua percakapan mereka. Naruto membuka amplop itu, senyumnya melebar ketika melihat foto wanita cantik berambut merah panjang. "Ahh! Foto ibuku?! Terima kasih banyak, Shizune! Aku tidak punya foto orang tuaku sama sekali!" Naruto tidak bisa menahan suaranya yang mulai bergetar. Wajah ibunya mulai muncul kembali di benaknya. Kushina yang baik, selalu memanjakannya… Dia sangat merindukan ibunya itu. "Shina! Lihat ini! Ini dia wajah ibuku! Namamu kuambil dari nama dia loh!"

"Ah! Naruto! Nanti dulu! Jangan kasih Shina…"

Sebelum Shizune sempat menahan Naruto, lelaki itu sudah memberi foto itu pada Shina. Anak itu menatap foto itu sesaat. Mata Shina terbelalak.

"Cantik kan?" Naruto menyeringai lebar. Namun, senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat wajah Shina. Wajah anak itu memucat. Dia menjatuhkan foto itu dan berlari menjauh dari Naruto dan Shizune. "Shina! Hei!" Naruto memungut foto ibunya di lantai. Dia hendak mengejar Shina, namun Shizune menahan tangan Naruto.

"Naruto, sebelum kau mengejar Shina, ada yang harus kau ketahui." Shizune meneguk ludah. Dia meraih amplop yang tadi, mengeluarkan selembar foto yang terselip di sana. "Aku tahu kalau kau selalu menolak untuk tahu masa lalu Shina. Tapi, kau harus tahu ini." Dia menyodorkan foto yang satu lagi untuk Naruto. Mau tak mau mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat foto itu. "Ibu kandung Shina meninggal dalam kondisi yang parah. Jenasahnya tidak bisa ditemukan. Namun, polisi akhirnya bisa menemukan identitas ibu Shina. Dan ini adalah wajah ibunya."

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Foto di tangannya menunjukkan wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

Wanita itu mempunyai wajah yang sama dengan Kushina Uzumaki.

**xxx**

Sasuke terpaku diam di kursinya. Dia memutar kembali percakapannya dengan Itachi. Kakaknya itu langsung sadar kalau Shina sangatlah familiar. Dia tidak tahu akan masa lalu Shina dan Suigetsu tidak bisa diandalkan. Dia cuma berhasil menemukan sedikit info akan Shina.

Sasuke terpaku, menatap surat keterangan di depannya.

_Shina Uzumaki_

_Umur: 8 tahun  
Kelamin: Wanita  
Nama asli: Nama tidak diketahui  
Ibu Kandung: Nama tidak diketahui  
Ayah Kandung: Uchiha (marga)_

Shina adalah seorang Uchiha.

Itu tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Dia punya bukti tertulis di tangannya dan bukti nyata di sifat Shina sendiri.

Tapi siapa ayahnya?

Uchiha _siapa_?

Sekarang, keluarga Uchiha yang tersisa hanyalah keluarganya. Dia, Fugaku, dan Itachi.

"Tidak..." Sasuke bergumam. "Masih ada satu Uchiha lagi." Dia menyabet ponselnya. "Suigetsu. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: chapter kali ini pendek. Maaf ya pembaca! Soalnya aku udah sekolah, susah cari waktu buat nulis. Ini aja ngebut, sebentar lagi udah harus tidur.**

**Aku udah tau reviewnya bakalan nanya apa. hahaha. Jadi aku jawab dulu. Cerita ini bakalan tetap jadi rate T. ahhahaha, gak bakalan rate M :p**

**Segitu dulu... sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


	5. Discovery

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OC. OOC. TYPOS, ALUR CEPAT, DLL**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Discovery**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Shina. Mau jadi putriku tidak? Itu artinya aku akan menjadi ayahmu, dattebayo!" Lelaki pirang di depannya tersenyum lebar. Shina mundur selangkah. Dia mencengkeram ujung bajunya._

"_Tidak mau."_

"_Heeh? Kenapa?" Naruto Uzumaki tidak bisa menahan nada suaranya yang terdengar terluka._

"_Aku bukan anak baik." Shina berbisik pelan, teringat akan ucapan teman-temannya di panti asuhan. Tidak ada yang mau mengadopsi anak sepertinya. "Aku punya masa lalu yang jelek."_

"_Hei. Anak manis sepertimu tidak boleh bilang seperti seperti itu." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh rambut Shina, namun anak itu kembali mundur ke belakang._

"_Ini benar. Tidak ada yang mau mengopsi anak yang punya masa lalu pahit sepertiku."_

"_Tidak benar. Aku tidak peduli seperti apa masa lalumu. Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau cari tahu. Karena itu, mau menjadi anakku?"_

_Shina terdiam, menatap Naruto. "Janji? Kau tidak akan tahu apa masa laluku?"_

"_Janji." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Shina. Kali ini, Shina tidak mundur ke belakang._

**xxx**

"Kalian sebut ini apa? Data? Aku sebut ini sampah." Sasuke melempar berkas-berkas di tangannya di meja meeting, membuat semua karyawan di ruangan itu mematung dengan wajah pucat. "Aku memilih kalian karena aku yakin kalian bisa menangani projek dengan Tayata. Apa-apaan ini? 37 persen kerugian?"

Hinata Hyuuga terpaku di samping Sasuke. Wajahnya memucat. Sasuke memang bukan bos yang baik hati, tapi dia berpotensi. Sejak kedatangannya, cabang di Tokyo menjadi lebih produktif. Tepatnya, semua karyawan menjadi ketakutan setengah mati dan bekerja mati-matian karena kedatangan seseorang yang berdarah Uchiha di kantor ini.

Sasuke menggeram, menyusup jari-jarinya di balik rambut. "Hitama, cari tahu apa status projek yang satu lagi. Tojou, hubungi Tayata dan negosiasi dengan mereka. Pastikan mereka tidak…"

Hinata tersentak sesaat ketika merasakan getaran pelan dari ponsel Sasuke. Setiap kali sedang dalam rapat, Sasuke selalu menitipkan semua alat komunikasinya pada Hinata sehingga konsentrasinya tidak terganggu. Sasuke mempunyai dua ponsel, satu dia gunakan untuk kerja, satu untuk masalah pribadi. Dan kali ini yang bergetar adalah ponsel pribadi itu.

Mata Hinata terpaku pada nama kontak di layar _iPhone_ itu.

"Emm… Uchiha-_san_…" Hinata bergegas berjalan menuju Sasuke. Lelaki itu menggeram, emosinya langsung naik karena ucapannya terputus oleh Hinata.

"Gawat. Yang menelpon itu tidak akan bisa hidup melihat hari esok." Salah satu karyawan berbisik pelan. Dia cepat-cepat mengatupkan mulutnya ketika Sasuke mendelik tajam. Semua karyawan di ruangan itu mengira kalau Sasuke akan langsung mengamuk di telepon, namun raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah ketika dia melihat ponselnya, membuat para karyawan tercengang.

"Shina?" Sasuke langsung menjawab. Awalnya anak itu tidak punya ponsel, namun setelah kejadian Shina nyaris diculik, Sasuke memberinya ponsel supaya anak itu bisa menghubunginya kalau ada apa-apa. Namun, Shina jarang menelponnya. Paling sesekali anak itu mengirim SMS singkat, seperti meminta untuk dijemput dari sekolah. Kenapa Shina tiba-tiba menelponnya?

"_Su-Suke…_"

"Shina?" Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya ketika mendengar suara serak Shina.

Anak itu sedang menangis.

"Shina. Ada apa? Kau di mana?" Sasuke mondar-mandir tanpa sadar. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya isakan pelan dari seberang telepon selama beberapa menit. Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar akan Hinata yang sedang berbicara melalui telepon di ruangan meeting.

"Uchiha-_san_… Resepsionis di bawah bilang kalau Shina ada di lobi." Hinata berbisik pelan. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, bergegas ke pintu keluar.

"Shina. Aku akan ke sana sekarang. Jangan pergi dari tempatmu berdiri." Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju lift. Otaknya berputar, berpikir segala kemungkinan yang membuat Shina lari padanya, bukan ke Naruto.

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto?

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Naruto memukul atau memarahi Shina. Bagi Naruto, Shina itu jauh lebih berharga dari nyawanya sendiri. Sasuke melangkah keluar dari lift. Matanya menyapu sekeliling ruangan, mencari-cari Shina. Di detik berikutnya, dia menemukan sosok anak perempuan berambut hitam yang duduk di sofa. "Shina."

Kepala Shina terangkat, menatap Sasuke. Anak itu beranjak dari sofa, langsung berlari ke arahnya. Sasuke dengan gesit menangkap tubuh mungil Shina. Gadis itu mencengkeram jas Sasuke, membenamkan wajahnya di jas itu.

"Shina. Ada apa?" Sasuke mulai panik ketika mendengar isakan pelan Shina. Dia tidak pernah melihat Shina yang seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi? "Naruto melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Sasuke meraih wajah anak itu, mencoba untuk melihat wajahnya. Namun Shina menggelengkan kepala, menolak untuk menunjukkan wajahnya. Sasuke ingin bertanya lebih lanjut namun konsentrasinya buyar ketika ponselnya bergetar. Dia melirik ke arah kontak nama itu. "Naruto."

Tubuh Shina menegang sesaat.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat mengangkat panggilan itu, Shina menarik jasnya. "Jangan angkat!" Dia terisak. "Jangan angkat… jangan bilang Papa kalau aku di sini… Kumohon, Daddy…" Shina menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang memerah. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya bergetar.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti caranya untuk menghadapi anak yang menangis. Setahunya, anak-anak yang menangis selalu bisa diam kalau diberi permen, tapi Shina tidak suka lollipop. Sekilas, dia melirik ke arah Hinata yang turun bersamanya tadi, secara tidak langsung meminta pertolongan dari sekretarisnya. Wanita itu memucat, menggeleng kepalanya dengan panik. Namun, raut wajah Hinata berubah ketika mendengar isakan Shina yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Emm… Sh-Shina-_chan_?" Hinata membungkuk sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan anak itu. "Uchiha-_san_ tidak akan menghubungi Naruto-_kun_… Jadi… jangan nangis lagi ya?"

Shina tidak menjawab, membenamkan wajahnya di jas Sasuke lagi.

"Hmmm…" Hinata mulai gagap. Dia melirik ke luar, di mana matahari sudah terbenam. "Ma-mau coklat panas?"

"Dia tidak suka manis." Sasuke cepat-cepat menjawab. "Apa tomat milikku masih ada?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau mau jus, Shina? Jus enak yang kau minum kemarin buatan Hinata." Sasuke menepuk bahu Shina. Anak itu berhenti terisak, menatap Sasuke sambil mengerutkan wajahnya. Dia menggelengkan kapala dan kembali terisak. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit frustrasi. _Apa yang harus dilakukannya?_ Shina satu-satunya anak yang tidak bisa dibujuk. Namun, dia teringat akan ucapan Naruto. Shina tidak mau dekat dengan orang asing. Bagi Shina, Hinata itu orang asing. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, 'orang asing' di kamus Shina itu adalah 'orang-orang selain Papa dan Daddy.'

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Sasuke cepat-cepat berujar. "Aku akan minum jus itu bersamamu."

Shina terdiam.

"Oke?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Nyaris saja dia menjerit bahagia ketika melihat anggukan singkat Shina. Tidak-tidak. Uchiha tidak akan menjerit. "Hinata, buat dua gelas jus."

Wajah Hinata langsung berseri-seri. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan nyaris berlari menuju dapur kantor. Sasuke selalu merasa semua wanita di dunia ini menyebalkan. Dia pernah membenci Hinata karena merasa bahwa wanita itu rivalnya, namun sekarang dia tidak bisa lebih bersyukur atas kehadiran Hinata.

"Ayo." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Shina, hendak membawa anak itu ke kantornya. "Beri tahu karyawan di dalam meeting room 3 kalau meeting tadi ditunda." Dia memberitahu resepsionisnya. "Panggil Chouji Akimichi. Suruh dia tangani sisanya." Sasuke berhenti sesaat ketika sadar bahwa Shina tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Anak itu menengadah, menatapnya dengan mata biru yang bundar _dan_ berlinang-linang. Sasuke meneguk ludah, teringat akan ucapan Naruto. Sasuke tidak peduli jika Naruto menyebut tatapan itu 'gendong-aku-Papa-yang-kuat-dan-ganteng', Sasuke menyebut tatapan itu 'Daddy-gendong-aku-sekarang-atau-aku-tidak-akan-be rgerak'.

Dasar bocah kelewat manja.

"Uchiha-_san_, Akimichi-_san_ sedang makan malam sekarang dan tidak bisa dihubun…" Si resepsionis melongo ketika melihat Sasuke yang menggendong anak kecil berambut hitam itu. Sasuke bahkan menggoyang pinggulnya sesaat, mengoyang-goyang anak di lengannya.

"Tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku mau dia di kantor ini dalam waktu setengah jam." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung Shina, membuat anak itu berhenti terisak. "Mengerti?" Sasuke mendelik tajam. Entah kenapa kali ini si resepsionis merasa ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, padahal biasanya dia bisa mati di tempat ketika menerima _death glare_ Sasuke. Sang direktur itu tidak sadar akan tatapan karyawan lain ketika dia naik ke lantai atas, berjalan menuju kantornya.

Entah sampai mana derajat Uchiha-nya akan jatuh.

**xxx**

Sasuke menggeram pelan ketika dia menyalakan ponselnya. Dia mendapat dua _missed-call_ dari Itachi, tiga _missed-call_ dari Suigetsu dan dua puluh tiga _missed-call_ dari Naruto.

Karena tidak mau Shina menangis lagi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya dan menemani anak itu semalaman. Di kamus Shina, _menemani_ itu berarti _tidak bicara apa-apa dan saling melotot selama dua jam_. Setelah puas _ditemani_ Sasuke dan menyeruput habis jus tomatnya, Shina tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

Shina adalah anak paling mandiri sekaligus anak termanja yang pernah hidup di bumi ini.

Sejak tadi Sasuke mendapat berita dari karyawannya akan lelaki gila yang nekat menerobos masuk ke dalam kantor meski sudah ditahan satpam berkali-kali. Sasuke sudah tahu siapa lelaki itu. Dia menekan tombol di ponselnya, menghubungi Naruto. _"OI, TEME!"_ Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, memejamkan mata erat-erat. _"Kau tidak tahu seberapa paniknya aku! Shina menghilang selama tiga jam! Dia di tempatmu kan?!"_

Shina mengerang pelan, membuat Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. "_Dobe_, aku tidak tahu seahli apa kau dalam menangani Shina yang menangis, tapi kalau kau tidak mau dia menangis lagi kau sebaiknya kecilkan suaramu itu." Sasuke mendesis.

"_Jadi dia benar-benar di tempatmu?! Tebakanku tidak pernah salah! Untung Hinata mau memberitahuku supaya aku tidak cemas! Selain itu… Tunggu! Shina menangis?!"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Pertanyaan tajam Sasuke membuat suara di seberang telepon itu tersentak.

"_Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Biarkan aku masuk, teme! Aku sudah di depan kantormu sejak dua jam lalu! Tapi satpammu yang sebesar gorila ini tidak mau membiarkanku masuk ke dalam kantormu!"_

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dia bisa membayangkan Naruto yang menunggu di dalam mobilnya sambil mengirim pandangan membunuh di satpam-satpamnya. Sampai sekarang, Sasuke masih tidak tahu kenapa Shina bisa melewati satpam-satpam itu dengan mudah. Sepertinya anak itu berhasil membuat semua karyawan percaya kalau dia itu anak Sasuke. Satpam-satpam itu bahkan memanggilnya 'Uchiha-ojou-chan'.

"Kau adalah partner bisnisku dan satpamku tidak mengijinkanmu masuk? Aku harus memberi mereka bonus." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan cengiran mengejeknya. Namun, raut wajahnya menjadi serius ketika dia teringat akan kejadian tadi. "Kita harus bicara, Naruto. Tentang masa lalu Shina."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Sasuke bisa membayangkan seperti apa raut wajah lelaki berambut pirang itu. _"Aku mau membawa Shina pulang… aku mau melihatnya…"_

Suara rintihan Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam. "Kau janji mau menceritakan semuanya padaku?"

"_Aku janji."_

**xxx**

Naruto tidak bisa lebih lega lagi ketika dia menerima Shina dari tangan Sasuke. Anak itu masih tertidur. Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat bekas air mata di wajah anak itu. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya seperti ini…"

"Anak seusianya menangis itu normal." Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya. "Tinggalkan mobilmu di sini. Akan kusuruh salah satu pegawaiku untuk mengantar mobilmu sampai ke Konoha." Dia mulai menyalakan mobilnya. "Akan kuantar kalian pulang."

"Tidak. Sasuke." Naruto menyentuh bahu sahabatnya. "Ke rumahmu saja. Shina menghindariku. Dia akan panik kalau dia bangun dan sadar kalau dia ada di rumahku."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Jadi, ini pernah terjadi?"

Naruto terdiam, mengusap rambut Shina. "Pernah. Ketika umur Shina enam tahun. Pada waktu itu dia tidak dekat dengan siapa pun, jadi dia bersembunyi di dalam lemari dan menghindariku seharian."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, memarkir mobilnya. Naruto sendiri tidak berbicara apa-apa. Dia tidak mau kalau Shina tiba-tiba terbangun dan menjerit karena melihatnya. Dia mengikuti Sasuke sampai ke depan rumahnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dia tidak pernah datang ke rumah Sasuke. Lelaki berambut raven itu selalu menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya dan cuma pulang kalau Shina sudah tidur. Sasuke bahkan pernah dua kali menginap di rumahnya karena tatapan puppy eyes Shina.

"Masuk." Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Lelaki itu mengamati rumah Sasuke. Karena mereka tinggal di gedung yang sama, design rumah Sasuke pun sama dengannya. Namun perabotan di rumah Sasuke berbeda jauh dengannya. Perabotan Naruto masih mempunyai kesan-kesan Japanese, namun perabotan Sasuke memberi kesan western yang kuat. Naruto menatap sofa hitam yang berada di tengah rumah tamu. Televisi flat screen menempel di dinding, di depan sofa itu. Meski Sasuke jarang di rumah, rumah itu terlihat rapi dan bersih.

"Kau tidak punya _kotetsu_?" Naruto melongo, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. "Hei, sekarang sudah musim gugur!"

"Rumah ini ada pemanas."

"Tapi tetap saja! Di mana jiwa Jepang-mu?" Naruto nyaris saja menjerit kalau tidak mengingat Shina. "Mana kamarmu?" Dia cepat-cepat berbisik. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, berjalan memimpin Naruto. Lelaki itu masih terbengong-bengong menatap peralatan rumahnya. Ketika dia pertama kali pindah, Itachi sudah mengisi rumah ini dengan perabotan. Rasa seni Itachi mirip dengan rasa seninya, jadi dia tidak keberatan dengan perabotan di rumah ini. Hanya saja… kakaknya itu terkadang terlalu memanjakannya. Untuk apa membeli condo dengan empat kamar? Dia tinggal di sini sendirian. Dua kamar sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kau ini memang gila hitam ya?" Naruto mendengus ketika melihat bed cover berwarna hitam kelam. Pelan-pelan, Naruto membaringkan Shina di kasur itu. Dia tersenyum singkat ketika melihat Shina yang langsung meringkuk, memeluk bantal terdekat. Naruto menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Lelaki itu menunjuk ke arah ruang tamu dengan wajah serius. Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludah, mengikuti Sasuke.

**xxx**

"_Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder."_

Naruto melongo. "Hah?"

"Gejala-gejala PTSD pada orang dewasa berbeda dengan anak kecil. Orang dewasa akan susah tidur, sering emosi, dan terkadang depresi selama beberapa minggu ketika teringat akan kejadian yang membuat mereka trauma."

Naruto masih melongo. Cangkir kopi di tangannya terbengkalai.

"Namun anak kecil berbeda. Mereka menjadi sulit berbicara, atau bahkan tidak berbicara sama sekali. Mereka menempel pada orang tua mereka, tidak mau pisah sedikit pun." Sasuke tetap melemparkan semua teori-teorinya, membuat Naruto melongo semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau bicara apa sih _teme_?!"

"Shina." Sasuke mendengus, menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. "Itu 'penyakit'nya. Disebabkan oleh _kejadian_ yang menyebabkan trauma pada dirinya. Jika dia teringat akan _kejadian_ itu, dia menjadi panik."

Naruto masih ternganga.

"Jadi, sesuatu di masa lalu menyebabkan trauma padanya. Apa itu? Jelaskan semuanya. Dari awal."

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak melempar lelaki di depannya. Mau dalam kondisi apa pun, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke yang bossy, menyebalkan, sok memerintah…

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti menyumpahiku dalam otakmu, _dobe_."

… dan sekarang Sasuke seenaknya membaca pikirannya. Dia masih penasaran akan ilmu hitam apa yang dipelajari Sasuke di Amerika sana…

"Aku tidak belajar ilmu sihir. Otakmu saja yang terlalu simpel." Sasuke menyeringai mengejek ketika melihat mata Naruto yang semakin melotot. "Jelaskan."

Naruto menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku yang minta penjelasan." Dia mendengus. "Kenapa kau segitu pedulinya pada Shina, hah? Kau tidak suka anak-anak, _teme_. Kau kira aku tidak tahu?"

"Aku _benci_ anak-anak. Mereka berisik, kotor, liar, cengeng, berisik…"

"Kau bilang berisik dua kali."

"… Shina bukan itu semua."

Naruto terdiam. "Pasti ada alasan yang lebih dari itu." Naruto menyilangkan kakinya, melotot.

"Kau sendiri kenapa kau mengadopsi Shina?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau memang suka seenaknya. Tapi mengadopsi anak dalam usia muda? Selain itu, kenapa Shina? Kenapa tidak anak-anak yang normal?"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menghela napas. "Oke. Akan kuceritakan padamu. Aku cuma iseng mengunjungi panti asuhan tempatku dulu tinggal. Aku tidak berminat untuk mengadopsi anak. Tapi Shina…" Mata Naruto langsung menjadi berseri-seri. "Aku melihatnya dan aku langsung… kau tahu. Aku langsung merasa kalau aku menginginkan anak itu. Dia berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya."

"Kau tahu kan dengan mengadopsinya kau akan susah mendapat istri?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Naruto mendengus. "Siapa yang mau pacaran dengan seseorang yang punya anak? Siapa yang mau menganggap Shina sebagai anak sendiri? Tidak ada."

"Lalu?"

"Ahh! Kenapa kau banyak bacot, _teme_?! Kau sendiri tahu perasaanku! Kau hanya kenal dengan Shina selama sebulan dan lihat apa yang terjadi! Kalian berdua seperti ini, nih!" Naruto menempelkan dua telunjuknya. "Aku mengadopsi Shina karena dia mengingatkanku akan…" Dia membekap mulutnya. Wajahnya terbakar.

"Mengingatkanmu pada siapa?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. "Hmm?"

"Diam kau! Ini semua salahmu karena kau kabur ke Amerika!" Naruto cepat-cepat mundur ke belakang ketika sadar bahwa Sasuke menyondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. "Katanya mau bicara tentang Shina?!" Naruto menjerit ketika sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sedang duduk di sofa.

"_One kiss won't hurt."_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Kau tahu ingrisku ini han…" Ucapan Naruto terputus oleh bibir Sasuke. Naruto mencengkeram kemeja Sasuke, mulai menyerah ketika merasakan lidah Sasuke yang menyapu bibirnya. "Aww!" Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika dia merasakan gigitan tajam di lidahnya. "Katamu ciuman tidak akan sakit?!"

Sasuke hanya bisa meringis. "Khusus untukmu ada pengecualian." Dia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, tersenyum puas. "Kau mengadopsi Shina karena aku?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, Sasgay. Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Kau membuatku merinding."

Sasuke kembali meringis. Dia tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa sekarang, namun dia tahu sesuatu. Hanya Naruto yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

"Aku sampai mana tadi? Oh Shina…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak tahu masa lalunya…" Dia bergumam pelan.

"Jadi kau tahu?" Senyuman Sasuke menghilang.

"Tentu saja." Naruto mendelik tajam. "Kau tidak tahu seperti apa perasaanku ketika aku mau mengadopsi Shina. Kukira prosedurnya sama… mengisi dokumen, tanda tangan, ke pengadilan dan semacamnya. Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku langsung dikirim ke kantor polisi." Naruto menggeram. "Polisi-polisi sialan itu bertanya apakah aku _yakin_ mau mengadopsi Shina. Setelah itu mereka memberi foto-foto sialan itu…"

"Foto-foto?"

"Foto pembunuhan." Naruto tidak bisa menahan nada pahitnya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kebencian. "Ketika umur Shina empat tahun, _sesuatu_ terjadi. Biasanya terdengar teriakan di rumah Shina. Namun beberapa hari itu tidak terdengar apa-apa. Jadi, salah satu tetangga menjadi penasaran dan mengintip ke dalam rumah. Dia melihat…"

"Melihat apa?"

"Darah." Naruto meneguk ludah. "Dimana-mana. Dan Shina… dia…" Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Dia berada di ruangan itu. Bajunya dipenuhi akan darah. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Tetangga menghubungi polisi. Mereka menyelidiki kasus ini, namun mereka tidak bisa menemukan kedua orang tua Shina. Mereka menghilang dan polisi itu sendiri tidak tahu siapa orang tua Shina. Dia tidak dilahirkan di rumah sakit, jadi tidak ada akte kelahiran dan semacamnya…"

"Tunggu. Orang tuanya menghilang?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Mereka tinggal di pedalaman kumuh. Biasanya tempat itu didiami oleh orang-orang dengan pendapatan kecil atau tempat gengster bersarang." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, frustasi. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Shina tinggal di tempat seperti itu."

"Apa yang Shina katakan pada polisi?"

"Shina menolak untuk berbicara. Mereka bahkan mengundang ahli psychology khusus anak-anak untuk berbicara dengan Shina. Namun Shina tidak berbicara banyak. Dia bilang pada polisi ciri-ciri orang tuanya, kalau orang tuanya benci padanya…"

"Lalu? Shina tidak bilang apa nama orang tuanya?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Polisi mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Ibu Shina yang selingkuh, membuat ayah Shina tidak percaya padanya sehingga tidak percaya kalau Shina itu anaknya sendiri. Ayahnya menjadi gila, membunuh Ibu Shina dan bunuh diri di tempat yang tidak diketahui siapa-siapa sehingga mayat mereka tidak bisa ditemukan. Itu analisa polisi. Namun, seminggu yang lalu mayat ibu Shina ditemukan. Dan sama sekali tidak ada jejak akan mayat ayah Shina." Naruto memutar ponsel di tangannya. "Dulu, polisi menemukan beberapa helai rambut di rumah itu. Mereka melakukan tes DNA, dan Shina memang anak kandung mereka. Mereka melakukan tes yang sama pada mayat itu. Dia memang… ibu Shina."

"Ciri-ciri orang tuanya?"

"Ibunya punya mata biru dan rambut pirang… Ayahnya punya rambut dan mata hitam…"

_Uchiha._

"Hei! Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?!" Naruto menggoncang lengan Sasuke. "Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, ponselnya berdering. Sasuke menjawab panggilan itu. _"Sasuke? Aku menelponmu tadi sore! Kenapa tidak jawab?"_ Suara Suigetsu membuatnya mengerutkan kening. _"Kau menyuruhku untuk menyelidiki Uchiha yang ditendang dari keluargamu itu kan? Aku sudah temukan! Obito Uchiha, sekarang dia tinggal di California."_

"Obito Uchiha?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Samar-samar, dia teringat akan sosok pamannya itu. Ketika dia masih kecil, Obito ditendang dari keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan pamannya. Namun apa pun itu, kakeknya tidak menyukai hal itu. "Dia di California?"

"_Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia ditendang dari keluargamu. Tapi ya, dia ada di California. Dan kau bertanya apakah dia ayah Shina kan? Dia bukan ayah Shina."_

"Apa maksudmu bukan? Tidak ada Uchiha yang lain selain dia." Sasuke menggeram.

"_Tidak mungkin Sasuke. Soalnya…"_

Mata Sasuke membulat ketika mendengar penjelasan Suigetsu. Setelah nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya, Sasuke memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa sih?!" Naruto mulai tidak sabar. "Tadi itu Suigetsu kan?"

Sasuke tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. "Aku menyelidiki Shina."

Naruto terbelalak.

"Aku tahu kau mau menghajarku sekarang, tapi dengar dulu." Sasuke menggeram. "Aku peduli pada Shina."

Naruto terdiam. Di kamus Sasuke, peduli itu berarti sayang-sedalam-lautan.

"Aku ingin tahu masa lalunya, jadi aku menyuruh Suigetsu untuk menyelidiknya. Suigetsu bilang kalau ayah Shina adalah seorang Uchiha."

Naruto mendengus. "Tidak mungkin. Memang, sifat Shina mirip dengan keluarga terkutukmu itu, tapi kalau memang ayahnya seorang Uchiha yang terkenal, kenapa polisi bisa sampai tidak tahu?"

"Polisi bukan tidak tahu, _dobe_. Tapi karena ayahnya seorang Uchiha, polisi tidak bisa berkutik." Sasuke menyusupkan jari-jari di dalam rambutnya. "Suigetsu _hack_ data dari polisi. Polisi tahu bahwa ayah Shina itu seorang Uchiha, tapi karena sesuatu mereka memilih untuk menyembunyikan hal ini."

"Karena apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak ada Uchiha lain selain aku, Itachi dan ayahku. Tapi masih ada lelaki berdarah Uchiha yang ditendang dua puluh tahun lalu… Nama dia Obito Uchiha. Dia adalah pamanku."

"Sasuke, aku tidak peduli kalau dia itu keluargamu. Siapa pun yang melukai Shina…" Naruto menggeram, penuh dengan kebencian.

"Aku merasa sama sepertimu, tapi Obito bukan ayahnya." Sasuke mendesis frustasi. "Pertama-tama, dia sudah keluar dari Jepang sejak dua puluh tahun lalu. Sekarang usianya 42 tahun. Selain itu dia sudah menikah di sana. Dan alasan kedua…"

"Apa alasan keduanya?"

"Nama dia sekarang Obito Hatake."

Naruto terpaku. Otaknya berputar. "Tunggu. Dia menikah. Kenapa marganya diganti? Harusnya nama si istri dong yang diganti. Selain itu, kenapa aku pernah dengar nama Hatak…" Naruto langsung melongo, teringat akan guru SMA berambut silver yang suka baca buku porno. Guru itu pindah ke Amerika dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu apa kabarnya.

"Obito Uchiha itu… gay."

Naruto tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. "Apa-apaan?! Kenapa kalian Uchiha gay semua sih?! Jadi dia ditendang dari keluarga Uchiha _hanya _karena itu?!"

"Keluargaku terkutuk. Kau tahu itu." Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Hah?! Jadi kasus ini menjadi buntu?! Siapa Uchiha yang satu lagi?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tahu harus bertanya pada siapa." Sasuke menjawab dengan mantap, mengabaikan Naruto yang melongo. "Lalu? Ada satu pertanyaan yang belum kau jawab. Kenapa Shina menjadi ketakutan hari ini?"

Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya. "Oh… itu karena ini…" Dia menyodorkan foto. "Ini ibuku…" Dia menunjuk ke arah wanita muda berambut merah. "Dan ini… ibu Shina." Dia menyodorkan selembar foto lagi, wanita berambut pirang bermata biru. "Wajah mereka berdua sama. Shina menjadi panik ketika melihat foto ibuku."

Sasuke terdiam, memperhatikan foto itu.

"Wajah mereka sama persis kan? Yah… wanita berambut pirang itu terlihat lebih tua." Naruto kembali berbicara. "Tapi kenapa wajahnya bisa sama persis ya? Seingatku ibuku tidak punya saudara. Kalau iya, aku pasti sudah dikirim ke dia, bukan ke panti asuhan."

"Aku pernah lihat foto ini."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto melongo.

"Di rumahku. Kediaman Uchiha." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah foto Kushina Uzumaki. "Aku pernah melihat foto ibumu, di samping ibuku."

"Tunggu! Jadi ibu kita berdua saling kenal?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia berjalan menuju lemarinya. Dia mengeluarkan kotak yang terlihat kumuh. Di dalam kotak itu ada beberapa foto. "Ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika umurku lima tahun. Namun, aku tidak percaya. Jadi aku sempat menyelidiki kecelakaan itu. Aku berhenti menyelidiki karena aku bertemu jalan buntu." Dia menyodorkan foto Mikoto Uchiha pada Naruto.

"Ibumu cantik." Naruto tersenyum, menatap wanita berambut hitam kelam itu. "Kau mirip dengannya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, mengeluarkan foto lagi. "Ini foto yang kusebutkan tadi." Sasuke menyodorkan foto tersebut pada Naruto. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menatap foto di tangannya. Mikoto meringis di foto itu, menunjuk ke arah wanita berambut merah yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ini bukan ibuku."

"Hah?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jelas-jelas dia ibumu."

"Tidak. Mereka mukanya sama. Tapi ada yang beda." Naruto mengerutkan kening, menyodorkan foto ibunya pada Sasuke. "Lihat! Mata ibuku berbeda dari foto yang kau beri tadi. Mata ibuku itu berwarna biru. Bukan violet. Warna mata wanita di foto ini bewarna violet."

"Apa maksudmu, _dobe_?" Sasuke menggeram. "Lihat betul-betul foto ini. Di bawah ini ada deskripsi. _'Makan malam yang gagal. Mikoto dan Kushina. By: Minato Namikaze'_. Itu nama ayahmu kan? Dia yang memotret foto ini."

"Tapi warna mata ibuku itu biru." Naruto bersikeras. "Aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Dia selalu tersenyum lembut. Bercerita tentang dirinya dan Ayah sebelum aku tidur. Warna matanya biru. Warna mata ayah dan ibuku itu biru."

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Tidak mungkin. Lalu apa ini semua?" Dia mengeluarkan foto-foto yang lain. Banyak foto di mana Mikoto sedang berduaan dengan wanita bermata violet dan berambut merah. "Ibu kita berdua teman akrab. Kau tahu itu? Lihat ini." Dia menyodorkan foto lain, foto wanita berambut merah bermata violet yang sedang memeluk bayi berambut pirang. Di belakang mereka, Minato Namikaze berdiri dengan tegap. "_'Namikaze family. By: Mikoto Uchiha_.' Ibuku yang mengambil foto ini. Lihat warna mata ibumu."

Naruto tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Warna mata wanita di sana berwarna violet, bukan biru. "Tidak mungkin."

"_Dobe_. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu dulu?"

"Aku tidak salah ingat, _teme_! Ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika umurku tiga tahun…"

"Dan ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika umurku lima." Sasuke memotong. "Mereka tewas di saat bersamaan?"

Naruto hanya bisa terpaku. "Aku tidak tahu… ibuku selamat. Dia merawatku seorang diri sampai umurku lima tahun. Ketika umurku lima tahun, ada yang menculikku…" Naruto meneguk ludah. "Dan ketika aku diselamatkan polisi, ibuku sudah tewas. Dia melindungiku, kau tahu. Mataku ditutup, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ketika aku membuka mata, ibuku ada di sana. Dia tergeletak, dipenuhi darah… Aku ada di situ, _teme_. Aku melihat tubuh ibuku. Rambutnya yang merah dan…"

"Bagaimana dengan matanya?"

"Hah?"

"Mata ibumu. Kau melihat matanya?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Bagaimana bisa aku melihat matanya? Matanya tertutup." Suara Naruto bergetar.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak menjawab. "Naruto. Warna rambut dan wajah bisa diubah. Tapi warna mata tidak bisa diubah. Meski kau pakai contact lens, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan warna matamu sepenuhnya. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Tentu saja. Warna rambut bisa diubah. Tinggal di cat saja. Wajah juga tinggal dioperasi. Tapi apa maksudmu?"

"Wanita ini." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah foto wanita berambut merah panjang bermata biru. "Bisa jadi bukan Kushina Uzumaki."

"Sasuke. Kalau kau berani menuduh ibuku…" Naruto menggeram.

"Dengar dulu. Ayahmu sudah meninggal. Ibuku meninggal. Kau tidak punya keluarga lain." Sasuke cepat-cepat berbicara. "Tidak ada yang tahu kalau ada wanita lain yang menyamar sebagai Kushina dan merawatmu selama dua tahun itu."

"Untuk apa, Sasuke?" Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Merawatku selama dua tahun? Apa untungnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita harus cari tahu karena…" Dia menunjuk ke foto ibu Shina. "Bisa jadi Kushina palsu yang dulu merawatmu itu adalah ibu kandung Shina."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: semoga readers suka chap kali ini :)**

**sebenernya aku belum berencana untuk update hari ini. Tapi untuk menghibur seseorang, aku publish sekarang. Cheer up, dear someone! :)**

**Oh buat yang bingung... baca lagi chap sebelumnya, pas Naruto ngobrol sama Shizune. Aku tulis deskripsi tentang foto ibu Naruto 'wanita berambut merah'. Gak bilang apa warna matanya. Haha. Di chap ini terungkap kalau di foto itu si wanita berambut merah punya mata berwarna biru :)**

**segitu dulu yaa, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!**


	6. Cleared

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC, TYPOS, ALUR CEPAT, DLL Dont like dont read.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Cleared**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frustrasi.

Itu yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang.

Sasuke adalah lelaki paling sialan yang pernah dikenalnya.

Dia masih teringat akan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Sasuke seenaknya membuat analisa yang gila. Mana mungkin ibu yang selama ini mengurusnya adalah ibu palsu? Kushina tidak palsu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa di foto Sasuke warna mata ibunya violet, tapi Kushina yang dia ingat adalah Kushina bermata biru.

Selain itu… ibunya dan ibu Shina adalah orang yang sama?

Yang benar saja.

Sasuke kebanyakan kerja sampai otaknya konslet.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan gila Sasuke, dia mengamuk. Mereka sempat berguling di karpet, saling menukar tinju. Namun tak lama kemudian, mereka bukan bertukar tinju lagi.

Wajah Naruto memanas ketika dia teringat apa yang terjadi.

"_Ngh…" Dia mengerang ketika merasakan jari-jari Sasuke yang menyusup ke dalam kemejanya. Naruto menyentakkan kepalanya, memutuskan ciuman Sasuke. Mulutnya megap-megap, berusaha untuk menggantikan napas yang menghilang sejak tadi. "Ngaah…!" Sebelum Naruto sempat bernapas, bibir Sasuke melumat bibirnya lagi. "S'suke! Aku belum…"_

"_Napas lewat hidungmu, dobe." Sasuke menggeram sesaat. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas, napasnya memburu. Di detik berikutnya, dia sudah menyentakkan kemajanya, melempar pakaiannya di lantai. Naruto menatapnya terbelalak, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sasuke sadar akan tatapan tajam Naruto pada tubuhnya._

"… _wow." Itu satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulut melongo Naruto._

_Lelaki berambut raven itu meringis, dia menelurusi abs-nya yang terekspos. Mata Naruto melebar. Dia meneguk ludah. "Suka apa yang kau lihat, dobe?" Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengangguk. "Dan kau mengaku kalau kau ini straight?" Dia menggigit pelan daun telinga Naruto, membuat lelaki itu mendesis._

"_Sa… Sasuke… aku…"_

"_Kau apa?" Tangan Sasuke terasa panas di perutnya. "Apa yang kau rasakan?"_

"_Aku…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Aku ini straight, dattebayo! Aku tidak menyukaimu seperti itu!"_

_Putuslah urat kesabaran Sasuke. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, dia beranjak, berjalan telanjang dada menuju kamarnya. Dua menit kemudian dia keluar dari kamar, mengenakan kaus hitam sambil membawa laptop._

"_Hmmm? Sasuke?" Naruto memanggilnya dengan ragu-ragu. Namun dia hanya mendapat death glare dari Sasuke sebagai jawaban. "Hei… yang tadi itu…"_

"_Aku mau kerja." Sasuke memotongnya. "Jangan ganggu aku. Pergi ke dalam kamar dan tidur bersama Shina."_

_Naruto hanya bisa melongo._

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, mengenakan kaus Sasuke, berbaring di ranjangnya sambil menatap langit-langit. Dia menoleh ke samping, melirik Shina yang tertidur pulas. "Shina…" Naruto menyedot hingusnya. "Daddy-mu itu sialan sekali." Dia mendesis kesal. Naruto memejamkan mata dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah tertidur pulas.

**xxx**

Shina mengedipkan matanya, mengerutkan wajahnya karena rasa mengantuk. Dia terduduk, mengusap matanya. Perlahan-lahan, kesadarannya mulai muncul.

Di mana dia?

Semuanya gelap. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Dia memutar otaknya, mengingat kejadian di kantor Sasuke. Dia bersama Sasuke, tapi di mana lelaki itu sekarang? "Daddy?" Dia berbisik pelan, turun dari ranjang. Dia meraba-raba di dalam kegelapan, sama sekali tidak sadar akan sesuatu yang tergeletak di karpet. Dia tersandung, terjatuh dengan wajahnya menubruk lantai. Shina mengerang kesakitan. Dia mengusap wajahnya, menatap _sesuatu_ itu. "Papa?" Shina tersentak ketika melihat rambut pirang di atas karpet merah ini. Shina menggigit bibir, teringat kalau dia sedang menjauhi Naruto. Namun, tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak di lantai itu membuatnya terpaku.

"Ruto." Shina mulai menggoncangkan tubuh ayahnya, namun Naruto tidak bergerak. "Ruto." Anak itu mencoba lagi, kali ini menggoncang Naruto lebih keras. Namun usahanya sia-sia. "Papa? Bangun. Papa?"

Shina mematung, menatap Naruto yang tidak bergerak.

_Kau tidak bersalah. Kau sama sekali tidak salah._

Suara rintihan _itu_ mulai muncul di kepalanya.

_Tapi aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Aku tidak pantas menjadi ibumu. Maafkan aku._

Sosok ibunya yang berlumuran darah mulai muncul di kepalanya.

"Shina? Ada apa?" Naruto merintih. "Astaga. Aku jatuh dari kasur? Maaf, aku membangunkanmu ya? Hmm? Shina?" Naruto terpaku, menatap anak kecil yang mematung di depannya. "Shina?"

Shina berkedip, menatap sepasang mata biru di depannya.

_Hei, bisa tolong Ibu? Ini permintaan terakhirku._

Suara jeritan Shina membuat Naruto melompat kaget. Lelaki itu langsung memeluk anak kecil di depannya, namun Shina meronta, menjerit-jerit. "Shina! Ini aku, Ruto!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan ketika Shina mencakar wajahnya. "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang sedang bekerja di ruang tamu langsung membanting laptopnya, berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia menyalakan lampu di kamarnya dan terpaku ketika melihat Shina yang berusaha membuat Naruto buta dengan mencakar wajahnya. "Naruto! Hentikan itu." Dia menggeram, membuat Naruto berhenti memeluk Shina. "Turunkan. Dia. Sekarang. Juga." Dia berujar pelan, perlahan-lahan mendekati mereka.

Naruto tidak ingin melepas Shina, tapi suara lelaki itu secara anehnya membuat dia menurut. Naruto menurunkan Shina. Anak itu bergetar, menoleh kesana kemari. Matanya terpaku pada lemari baju Sasuke. Shina langsung berlari ke lemari itu. Menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam lemari.

"Sasuke…" Naruto merintih. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Di detik berikutnya, lengan Naruto melingkar di bahunya, memeluknya dengan erat. Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sasuke. "Shina… dia…"

Sasuke meremas bahu sahabatnya. "Itu gejala trauma-nya Naruto." Sasuke berbisik pelan. "Wajahmu mirip dengan ibunya."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Dia memijit keningnya sesaat dan menoleh ke arah lemari itu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Nyengir."

"Hah?"

"Kau punya senyuman terlebar kan? Shina pernah bilang padaku kalau cuma senyuman tololmu itu yang bisa membuat mimpi buruknya hilang." Sasuke mendengus. Dia melepaskan pelukan Naruto, berjalan menuju lemari. "Hei, Shina. Ini aku." Sasuke mengetuk pelan di pintu lemari.

Shina tersentak.

"Siapa aku?" Sasuke bertanya.

Shina tidak menjawab.

"Betul. Ini Sasuke." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kau ada di rumahku. Tapi, ada alien di luar." Dia mengetuk lemari itu sekali. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin sekali mengusir alien itu."

_Alien?_

Shina mendorong pintu lemari, mengintip lewat celah yang terbuka. Shina terpaku sesaat, menatap lelaki berambut pirang yang menyeringai lebar.

"Haaii, Shiniii!" Naruto berusaha untuk berseru dengan giginya yang terkatup rapat. Bibirnya terasa sakit karena dia menyeringai selebar mungkin.

"Bagaimana? Kita usir dia?" Sasuke mendengus, tersenyum mengejek.

Shina tidak menjawab. Bibirnya bergetar. "Papa alien."

"Iya. Itu aliennya. Jadi? Apa kita usir dia?" Sasuke membuka lemari itu, menatap Shina yang menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Anak itu terisak pelan, berlari ke arah Naruto.

"P-papa." Shina terisak, memeluk ayahnya. "M-maaf… maaf…" Jari-jarinya yang bergetar mengusap bekas cakaran di wajah Naruto.

Naruto langsung meraup Shina, memeluk anaknya erat-erat. "Dasar… kenapa minta maaf? Apa yang Papa ajari? Kalau salah baru minta maaf. Shina tidak salah apa-apa kan?" Suaranya tercekat. Dia menepuk punggung Shina, mencoba untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Sasuke mendekati mereka. Dia menepuk bahu Naruto dan mengusap rambut Shina. Sesaat, mata Naruto bertemu dengan mata onyx Sasuke. Dia butuh waktu sehari untuk membuat Shina keluar dari lemari, namun Sasuke cuma butuh lima menit untuk membuat anak itu keluar dari tempat sembunyi favoritnya. "Sasuke, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku _sangat_ ingin menikahimu sekarang." Naruto menyedot hingusnya, menyeringai lebar.

Ucapan mendadak Naruto membuat dua orang berambut raven itu terpaku.

"Papa melamar Daddy?" Mata biru Shina yang berlinang-linang itu mulai melebar. "Suke. Bilang iya." Dia memutar tubuhnya, menarik kaus Sasuke.

Naruto melongo, tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. _Apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan?!_ "Tidak! Tidak! Aku hanya… aku hanya… aku hanya terbawa suasana, _dattebayo_!" Wajahnya terbakar. Dia cepat-cepat menurunkan Shina dan berlari ke dalam lemari, menyembunyikan dirinya.

Sasuke dan Shina hanya bisa terpaku, menatap lemari itu.

"Shina. Ayo kita tendang dia keluar." Sasuke menggeram.

"Ayo."

**xxx**

Shina mengulum nasinya, matanya terpaku pada televisi yang menyiarkan berita. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia berhenti mengunyah karena terlalu fokus pada berita itu. Anak berambut hitam itu sudah menjadi normal lagi.

Setelah menjadi lebih tenang semalam, dia tertidur lagi. Ketika bangun, dia langsung mencari Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke sedang sibuk menggoreng telur sedangkan Naruto membuat kopi. Hal pertama yang Shina lakukan ketika dia masuk ke dapur adalah memeluk Naruto, membuat ayahnya itu nyaris menangis bahagia. Namun setelah makanan sudah siap, anak itu langsung duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, mengunyah makanannya sambil menatap TV.

"Shina, jangan goyang kakimu begitu." Sasuke menggerutu ketika Shina yang duduk di pangkuannya ini mulai menggoyangkan kaki, masih menonton berita dengan serius. Sasuke tahu dari mana datangnya kebiasaan buruk Shina ini. Dia teringat akan Naruto yang selalu menggoyang kaki setiap kali sedang serius mengerjakan tugas sekolah. "Duduk yang benar." Sasuke mengangkat Shina, membuat anak itu duduk di kursi sendiri. Lelaki raven itu memotong telur goreng dan menyodorkan telur itu ke arah Shina. "Ayo. Ahh."

Shina membuka mulutnya, disuapi Sasuke. Mata biru anak itu tetap terpaku pada TV.

"Hei, lihat sini." Sasuke mengerutkan kening, memutar kepala Shina sehingga mata mereka bertemu. "Shina. Apa kubilang tentang cara makanmu?" Lelaki berambut raven itu mendengus pelan, mengusap saus kecap dari pipi Shina.

Naruto hanya bisa terpaku melihat semua itu. Perlahan-lahan, senyumnya muncul. Entah kenapa pemandangan di depannya ini membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Mereka seperti… keluarga. Naruto terkekeh, mengundang kerutan di kening dua manusia di depannya.

"Apa?" Sasuke mendengus, tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba kumat seperti itu.

"Tidak… soalnya kita terlihat seperti…" Ucapan Naruto terputus ketika dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Tiga orang di meja makan itu langsung menegang.

"Siapa itu?" Naruto berbisik pelan, dia mempererat pegangannya pada sumpit di tangannya. "Kau pernah memberi kuncimu pada orang lain?" Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke. Lelaki berambut raven itu menggeleng. "Kalian tunggu di sini. Akan aku cek." Naruto beranjak, menggulung lengan kausnya yang panjang, menunjukkan otot lengannya yang menegang.

"Papa…" Wajah Shina memucat. Dia beranjak dari kursi dan menarik ujung kaus Naruto.

"Shina tunggu di sini bersama Sasuke ya." Naruto tersenyum singkat, mengusap kepala Shina. Anak itu menggeleng, namun sebelum dia sempat mengikuti Naruto, Sasuke sudah meraup tubuhnya, menguncinya di dalam gendongan yang erat. Naruto tidak tahu siapa yang ada di depan pintu itu, tapi siapa pun itu, orang itu tidak akan melihat hari esok kalau dia berani menyentuh Shina.

Naruto sangat percaya diri pada kekuatannya dan setelah melihat abs Sasuke semalam, Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke sendiri bisa membunuh siapa pun yang mendekati Shina dengan tangan kosong.

"Siapa di sana?" Naruto berteriak, meraih bola basket Sasuke yang ada di belakang lemari. Bukan senjata pilihan, tapi cukup efektif sebagai senjata. Pintu itu terbuka semakin lebar, Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Dia mengangkat bola basket, siap untuk melempar bola itu.

Manusia misterius itu masuk ke dalam rumah, menatap Naruto yang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola basket di wajahnya. Lelaki berusia 32 tahun itu terpaku sesaat, masih menggenggam kopernya. "Sambutan yang meriah. Seingatku kau tinggal di lobi lain, Uzumaki."

"Hah?! Itachi?!" Naruto melongo, menatap _the big boss_ a.k.a Itachi Uchiha. "Sedang apa kau di sini?! Kenapa kau bisa masuk?!"

"Ini rumahku. Aku pemegang kunci yang asli. Apakah aku harus memanggilmu _dobe_ juga?" Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, wajahnya terbakar. Entah kenapa, Itachi mempunyai aura yang membuatnya tidak bisa membantah. Naruto tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi dia selalu merinding setiap kali harus berhadapan dengan Itachi.

Sasuke yang mendengar nama Itachi langsung berjalan menuju pintu depan. Matanya melebar ketika melihat sosok Itachi di depan pintu. "Itachi?" Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening. Kenapa kakaknya ada di sini?

"_Little brother_." Itachi menyapanya. "Kau terlihat…" Itachi terpaku, menatap Sasuke yang mengenakan celemek sambil menggendong anak kecil. Selain itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia mencengkeram centong nasi. "… berbeda."

Sasuke hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis, tidak mengerti apa maksud Itachi. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto, meminta penjelasan. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasgay, kau terlihat sexy dengan penampilan seperti itu." Naruto cepat-cepat menjelaskan. "Shina. Kau tidak perlu takut, paman ini kakak Sasuke. Nama dia Itachi."

Shina tidak berkata apa-apa, menatap Itachi dengan penasaran. Dia ingat akan paman ini. Kemarin dia melihatnya lewat layar laptop Sasuke.

"Bocah." Itachi merongoh jasnya, berjalan mendekati Shina. "Ini permen yang kujanjikan." Dia menyodorkan permen dengan bungkus yang bercorak stroberi. Bau manis dari permen itu langsung masuk ke hidung Shina. Anak berambut raven itu langsung mengerutkan wajahnya, terlihat jijik.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka permen!" Shina menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sasuke. Namun Itachi tidak menurunkan tangannya, tetap menyodorkan permen itu di depan wajahnya. Wajah Shina memucat, dia meronta-ronta sehingga Sasuke terpaksa menurunkannya. Anak itu langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, bersembunyi di balik punggung ayahnya. Mata birunya menatap Itachi dengan kesal bercampur rasa takut. "Paman teroris." Dia berbisik pelan.

Itachi menyeringai. "Sasuke. Aku suka dengan anakmu."

Sasuke membekap wajahnya. Di kamus Itachi, 'suka' berarti 'akan-kujahili-kau-untuk-selama-lamanya'. Lelaki berambut raven itu mulai teringat kalau dulu Itachi suka mengganggunya ketika dia masih kecil. Entah berapa kali keningnya disentil oleh Itachi. Namun, jentikan di kening bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan tingkah laku Itachi yang sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan datang hari ini." Sasuke mulai berbicara, mengalihkan perhatian Itachi dari Shina. Anak kecil itu bisa mimpi buruk seminggu gara-gara Itachi. Sasuke masih ingat dia pernah mimpi buruk selama beberapa hari karena Itachi yang pernah menyelipkan permen di jus tomatnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan datang dalam waktu dekat."

"Kau bilang begitu _kemarin_." Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kesalnya. "Jadi kau langsung terbang ke Tokyo setelah percakapan kita?"

"Betul." Itachi sudah tidak mempedulikan Sasuke lagi. Dia membuka kopernya, mengeluarkan tiga bungkus coklat dan permen. Mata onyx-nya bertemu dengan mata Shina, membuat mata anak itu terbelalak. "Permen?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada datar.

Itulah hari di mana Shina memutuskan kalau sang paman-teroris-Itachi adalah musuh abadinya.

**xxx**

"Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto terpaku ketika mendengar suara dingin Itachi. "Yang mana?" Naruto cepat-cepat bertanya. Jarinya menunjuk ke arah foto 'ibu'nya, wanita berambut merah dan bermata biru. "Yang ini kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan penuh harapan.

"Bicara apa kau?" Itachi mendengus, langsung menyabet foto di sebelah foto yang ditunjuk Naruto. "Tentu saja yang ini." Dia mengangkat foto wanita berambut merah bermata violet yang menyeringai lebar.

"Apa kataku, _dobe_?"

"Diam, _teme_." Naruto mendelik kesal. "Emm, Itachi? Mungkin kau salah ing…"

"Kushina Uzumaki adalah satu-satunya wanita yang punya cengiran selebar 10 senti. Tidak mudah untuk melupakannya." Itachi menyilangkan kakinya. Mereka bertiga sedang duduk di ruang tamu di kediaman Sasuke. Setelah mengantar Shina ke sekolah, Sasuke mengeluarkan semua foto lama yang disimpannya, tidak sadar kalau foto keluarga Naruto ikut masuk di simpanan itu. Sasuke menyimpan foto-foto orang yang dekat dengan ibunya, memikirkan kalau ada kemungkinan orang-orang itu tahu penyebab kematian ibunya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar kalau 'orang-orang' di foto itu adalah orang tua Naruto. Toh, tidak semua foto dilengkapi dengan deskripsi. Memang, ada satu foto bayi Naruto. Namun tidak ada nama Naruto di deskripsi itu, hanya 'Namikaze family'.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan Kushina?" Sasuke bertanya.

Itachi tidak menjawab, hanya memejamkan matanya. "Kau juga pernah bertemu dengannya, Sasuke. Tapi kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingatnya." Itachi melirik ke arah foto wanita bermata biru yang dipegang Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Tapi yang pasti dia mengecat rambutnya dan melakukan operasi plastik untuk menjadikan wajahnya seperti wajah Kushina."

Naruto terdiam. "Jadi benar kata Sasuke? Dia ini… bukan ibuku?" Suara Naruto mulai bergetar.

"Itachi. Apa yang kau ingat akan Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze?" Sasuke mulai bertanya. "Mereka kenal dengan Ibu?"

Itachi tidak menjawab, hanya memperhatikan dua lelaki di depannya. "Aku sudah tahu dengan Naruto sebelum kau kenal dengannya." Dia menatap Naruto. "Aku bertemu denganmu ketika umurmu masih tiga tahun."

Mata Naruto terbelalak.

"Itu hari ulang tahun Naruto, 10 Oktober."

"Kenapa kau bisa ingat tanggal ulang tahunku?" Naruto meringis. "Itachi. Kau bisa juga mengingat ulang tahunku."

"Itu tanggal _kecelakaan_ itu." Suara dingin Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentak. "Ibu kami meninggal di tanggal itu."

Naruto ternganga. Senyumnya langsung menghilang.

"Bersamaan dengan ayahmu."

Naruto melongo semakin menjadi-jadi karena pernyataan Itachi. "Tunggu, tunggu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Itachi, bisa ceritakan dari awal?"

Itachi kembali terdiam, membuat Naruto yang memang tidak sabaran dari lahir itu menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal. "Ibuku dan orang tuamu berasal dari sekolah yang sama. Mereka bersabahat." Itachi memulai ceritanya. "Tapi, ibuku mempunyai kewajiban sebagai seorang Uchiha. Dia menikah ketika umurnya enam belas dengan Fugaku yang berusia dua puluh tahun. Ibu melahirkanku ketika usianya tujuh belas tahun."

Naruto melongo.

"Wanita di keluarga Uchiha memang begitu." Sasuke memotong. "Ibuku menikah dengan Fugaku secara terpaksa. Keluarga Uchiha pada saat itu sedang krisis. Mereka membutuhkan Uchiha 'baru' untuk meneruskan nama klan ini. Jadi Ibu harus dinikahkan secepatnya."

"Ibu selalu bercerita tentang bagaimana dia merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya." Itachi melanjutkan ceritanya. "Namun sudah takdirnya sebagai Nyonya Uchiha untuk menyekap diri di rumah dan menjaga anak. Dia tidak diijinkan untuk keluar dari pediaman setelah menikah."

Mulut Naruto terbuka semakin lebar. "Keluarga kalian benar-benar terkutuk." Dia cepat-cepat mengatupkan mulutnya ketika sadar bahwa di depannya ini adalah sisa-sisa keturunan dari keluarga terkutuk itu. Namun, Itachi tersenyum mengejek, sama sekali tidak terlihat tersinggung.

"Aku setuju." Dia memperhatikan foto-foto di depannya, di mana Mikoto tersenyum di setiap foto. "Tapi Fugaku… dia mencintai Ibu. Meski para tetua tidak mengijinkan Ibu untuk keluar dari pediaman, Fugaku membiarkan Ibu untuk bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Itu ketika umurku sembilan, dan umur Sasuke empat tahun." Itachi terdiam sesaat. "Dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesar Fugaku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Setahun kemudian, Ibu meninggal. Fugaku menyalahkan keluargamu."

Sasuke menyerap semua informasi yang disebutkan oleh Itachi. Pantas saja Fugaku membenci Naruto. Pantas saja Fugaku tidak mengijinkannya berteman dengan Naruto. Sasuke sudah curiga. Alasan macam apa 'jangan-berteman-dengan-anak-yatim-piatu' itu. Toh, dia sendiri anak piatu. "Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" Dia menatap Itachi. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu semua ini padaku?"

Itachi tidak menjawab, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak perlu…"

"Itachi. Jika ini caramu untuk melindungiku dari apa pun rahasia terkutuk Uchiha, maka kau salah." Sasuke menggeram.

Naruto hanya bisa terpaku, menatap kakak adik yang sekarang beradu mata itu. Dia mencengkeram cangkir kopinya, mulai merasa tegang akan situasi sekarang.

"Ibu tidak meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Pernyataan Itachi membuat kepala Naruto terangkat. "Alasan pertama kenapa Nyonya Uchiha tidak diinjinkan keluar dari pediaman adalah karena di luar sana ada yang mengincar nyawanya." Itachi menggeram pelan. "Mikoto Uchiha adalah satu-satunya wanita berdarah Uchiha yang mampu untuk melahirkan keturunan. Dia berharga."

"Tunggu. Jadi, Mikoto-_san_ hanyalah alat berkembang biak Uchiha?" Naruto tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. "Keluarga kalian memang…"

"Terkutuk." Sasuke menggeram melalui giginya yang terkatup rapat. Matanya menunjukkan sorot kebencian. "Siapa yang membunuh Ibu?"

"Dan kematian ayahku bisa jadi karena orang itu juga." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Itachi, beritahu kami."

Itachi kembali terdiam. Dia menatap Naruto dan Sasuke berkali-kali. "Kalian berhak tahu." Dia akhirnya bersuara. "Tidak semua orang senang akan keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan anggota klan Uchiha sendiri membenci keluarga tersebut. Apalagi ketika dia ditendang keluar dari klan."

Sasuke terpaku. "Obito? Dia pelakunya?"

Itachi menggeleng. "Obito menangis bahagia di hari ketika dia ditendang dari keluarga Uchiha. Tidak. Obito tidak berkaitan dengan pembunuhan Ibu. Kau tidak tahu ini, Sasuke. Tapi Ayah mempunyai satu saudara lagi selain Obito."

Sasuke langsung memeras otaknya. Seingatnya, dia cuma mempunyai satu paman, yaitu Obito. "Ayah punya saudara lain?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepala. "Dia kakak dari Fugaku, usianya dua tahun lebih tua dari Fugaku. Namanya Madara Uchiha. Dia ditendang dari keluarga ketika umurku masih empat tahun. Ini sebabnya kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Madara."

"Apakah dia ditendang keluar karena dia gay juga?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena dia membunuh tiga orang asing."

Naruto langsung mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Selain itu, Ibu memilih Fugaku sebagai suaminya. Secara tidak langsung, Madara dan Obito tidak dibutuhkan di keluarga." Itachi memilin cangkir tehnya. "Madara adalah sebuah penghinaan di keluarga Uchiha. Entah berapa juta yen sudah dihabiskan keluarga Uchiha hanya untuk membungkam mulut polisi."

"Tunggu. Sebenarnya keluarga kalian ini berisi siapa saja sih?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mulai bingung.

"Sebelum aku dan Sasuke lahir, keluarga inti Uchiha adalah Madara, Fugaku dan Obito." Itachi kembali bersuara. "Mikoto masuk ke keluarga inti ketika usianya 16, menikah dengan Fugaku yang berusia 20. Pada saat itu Madara berusia 22, Obito berusia 10 tahun."

Naruto hanya bisa termangu-mangu menganggukkan kepala. "Lalu? Di mana si Madara ini?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Hah?"

"Tidak tahu." Itachi mengulangi ucapannya. "Keberadaannya tidak diketahui setelah dia… setelah kematian Ibu dan Minato Namikaze."

"Dia membunuh Ibu." Sasuke menggeram. "Benar kan?"

"Dia juga yang membunuh ayahku?" Naruto menimpali. "Dan membunuh ibuku juga? Menculikku?"

Itachi terpaku. "Membunuh Ibuku dan ayahmu? Mungkin. Membunuh Kushina Uzumaki? Tidak mungkin. Kushina Uzumaki masih hidup sejak kejadian itu. Dia yang merawatmu sampai usiamu 5 tahun kan?"

"Tapi 'ibu' yang kuingat adalah ibu yang bermata biru ini." Naruto cepat-cepat mengacungkan foto wanita bermata biru berambut merah itu. "Kalau kau bilang dia ini bukan Kushina Uzumaki, maka yang merawatku selama dua tahun itu bukan dia. Hah?! Jadi ibuku yang asli ada di mana?!" Naruto menjerit, menggaruk kepalanya.

Itachi terdiam, mengerutkan kening. "Jadi kau mengatakan kalau wanita yang merawatmu dari umur 3 tahun sampai 5 tahun itu bukan Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Buktinya bilang seperti itu." Sasuke menimpali. "Apa yang terjadi sejak kejadian 10 Oktober itu, Itachi?"

"Setelah kematian Ibu dan Minato, Kushina membawa Naruto keluar dari Tokyo untuk melupakan kejadian itu." Itachi bergumam. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Aku tahu lagi akan Naruto setelah mendengar ceritamu tentang junior di SMA yang…"

"Oke. Stop." Sasuke menaikkan tangannya. Wajahnya memanas ketika teringat akan kejadian itu. Dia nyaris setiap malam mampir ke kamar Itachi, bercerita tentang sang 'cowok-pirang-menggemaskan-sexy-yang-merebut-hatin ya'.

"Tunggu. Ada satu misteri lagi." Naruto menepuk tangan Sasuke. "Shina."

Sasuke mengangguk, menunjuk ke arah foto ibu palsu Naruto. "Kami curiga kalau wanita yang menyamar sebagai Kushina ini adalah ibu kandung Shina." Dia menyodorkan selembar foto lagi; foto wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru. "Ini ibu kandung Shina. Bisa jadi yang merawat Naruto adalah ibu Shina."

Itachi terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan foto di depannya. "Bagaimana dengan ayah kandung Shina? Dia seorang Uchiha bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Sesaat, dia dan Naruto menatap Itachi lekat-lekat.

"Kalian kira bocah itu milikku?" Itachi mendengus. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak kembali ke Jepang?"

"Betul. Coret Itachi dari daftar calon ayah." Naruto cepat-cepat berbicara. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Shina sebagai anak kandung si raja setan Itachi. "Siapa lagi sekarang? Sasuke sudah dicoret dari daftar sejak awal. Obito juga. Fugaku?" Naruto bertanya dengan takut-takut.

"Fugaku cinta mati pada Ibu." Itachi mendengus. "Tidak mungkin."

"Oke. Coret dia juga." Naruto menghela napas. "Lalu… kalau begitu siapa lagi…?"

Sasuke dan Itachi terpaku.

"Madara?" Naruto mendengus pelan. "Tidak mungkin kan? Dia pasti sudah tua bangka sekarang. Berapa usia ayahmu sekarang?"

"52 tahun."

"Tuh kan. Kalau Madara lebih tua dua tahun, berarti dia sekarang berusia 54… Shina sekarang berusia 8 tahun. Kalau pun Madara ayahnya… pada waktu itu umurnya… dikurangi 8 tahun…"

"46." Sasuke memotong. "Usia yang cukup untuk menghasilkan sperma dan membuahi sel telur wanita."

Naruto terpaku. "Kau serius?" Lelaki berambut pirang itu tertawa kaku. "Tapi… Madara itu _pembunuh_ kan? Dia membunuh tiga orang asing? Selain itu dia yang kemungkinannya membunuh ibumu dan ayahku…"

"Aku tahu siapa wanita ini."

Ucapan Itachi membuat Naruto tersentak. "Kau tahu siapa ibu Shina?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Ingatanku tidak salah. Pesta ulang tahun waktu itu cukup privat. Cuma keluarga dekat yang diijinkan untuk masuk ruangan pesta." Itachi menunjuk ke arah leher ibu Shina. "Lihat. Ada tanda lahir di lehernya. Begitu juga dengan di leher ibu palsumu itu."

Naruto memperhatikan foto itu benar-benar. "Oh iya."

"Kushina yang asli tidak punya tanda lahir di lehernya." Itachi mengerutkan kening. "Di pesta itu, Minato Namikaze membawa seorang wanita…"

"Siapa?" Naruto mendesak.

Kening Itachi semakin berkerut. Dia memeras otaknya, berusaha mengingat wanita yang tersenyum ke arahnya itu. _Kau bisa ingat namaku? Lihat tanda lahir ini? Terlihat seperti bintang kan?_ "Hikari."

"Hah?"

"Hikari Namikaze. Itu nama wanita itu. Dia sepupu dari Minato Namikaze. Berambut pirang panjang, bermata biru. Dia mempunyai tanda lahir di tempat yang sama." Mata Itachi melebar. "Dia mempunyai tinggi yang sama dengan Kushina, postur tubuh yang sama, usia yang mirip…"

"… untuk menjadi Kushina, dia tinggal mengoperasi wajahnya dan mengecat rambutnya." Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimat Itachi. "Bisa jadi Hikari itu terlibat dalam pembunuhan yang terjadi 22 tahun yang lalu."

Naruto tertawa kaku. "Omong kosong. Untuk apa menyamar menjadi ibuku? Dia keluarga Ayah. Kalau pun Ibu meninggal, aku pasti diberikan padanya." Dia menjambak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. "Semua ini tidak masuk akal! Pertanyaan pertama, kalau dia menyamar menjadi Ibu, di mana ibuku yang asli? Pertanyaan kedua, aku pernah diculik ketika umurku lima tahun! Ketika aku sadar, mayat ibuku sudah tergeletak di sana! Kalau mayat itu ibu Shina, bagaimana Shina bisa lahir?!"

Itachi terdiam, menyerap ucapan Naruto. "Itu bisa terjadi."

"Hah?"

"Ketika Mikoto dan Minato tewas, Kushina yang asli menghilang atau menyembunyikan diri." Itachi menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Hikari mengubah wajahnya menjadi Kushina, keluar dari Tokyo dan merawatmu. Ketika kau diculik, kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Bisa jadi yang tewas itu adalah Kushina yang asli. Hikari kabur bersama Madara."

Sasuke terdiam. "Masuk akal."

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Kushina harus menyembunyikan diri setelah kejadian itu?!"

"Karena kalau memang Madara yang membunuh sahabat dan suaminya, Kushina adalah saksi mata." Itachi mengetuk meja. "Madara tidak akan membiarkan saksi mata hidup begitu saja."

"Lalu? Aku masih bingung, _dattebayo_! Apa alasan Hikari mengubah wajahnya menjadi Kushina dan merawatku?!" Naruto tidak bisa menahan suaranya yang bergetar. "Dia baik sekali padaku! Dia memanjakanku… selalu bilang padaku kalau dia mencintaiku. Dia selalu bercerita sebelum aku tidur! Tentang bagaimana Ayah dan dia berteman sejak kecil, bagaimana dia dan Ayah saling mencintai, bagaimana dia…" Naruto terpaku. "… dia…"

"Dia apa, Naruto?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Dia mencintai Ayah…"

Sasuke dan Itachi terdiam.

"Dia mencintai Ayah." Naruto mengulangi ucapannya. "Sangat _sangat_ mencintai Minato Namikaze."

Sesaat, tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara.

"Dia menginginkan Minato untuknya sendiri." Itachi mulai bersuara. "Dia menginginkan Minato. Dia menginginkan _anak_ Minato."

"Hikari membenci Kushina karena Kushina merebut Minato." Sasuke berujar.

"Madara membenci Mikoto karena Mikoto tidak pernah memilihnya." Itachi benimpali.

"Jika mereka berkerja sama, mereka bisa melenyapkan Kushina dan Mikoto secara bersamaan." Sasuke menunjuk ke foto keluarga Naruto. "Tapi Minato pasti melindungi Kushina dan dia tewas melindungi istrinya." Sasuke membentuk tanda silang di wajah Minato. "Hikari mengamuk, pergi dari Madara. Pergi dari Tokyo, membawamu setelah mengubah wajahnya menjadi Kushina..."

"… Kushina yang asli ada di suatu tempat, bersembunyi, mencari cara untuk mendapatkan anak kesayangannya." Itachi menunjuk ke foto Naruto yang masih bayi. "Ketika umurmu lima tahun kau diculik bukan? Kau dibawa lagi di Tokyo?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Bisa jadi yang menculikmu itu adalah Kushina sendiri." Ucapan Sasuke membuat mata Naruto terbelalak. "Kau tidak diperlakukan secara kasar?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tertidur. Mataku ditutup."

"Hikari mengamuk ketika sadar bahwa Naruto menghilang…" Sasuke melanjutkan analisanya, menunjuk ke foto wanita berambut merah dan bermata biru. "…dia menghubungi Madara."

Naruto menegang. "Lalu jangan-jangan… Madara…"

"Membunuh Kushina." Itachi menunjuk foto di mana Kushina Uzumaki menyeringai lebar. "Sebelum Hikari sempat mengambilmu, polisi datang, menyelamatkanmu. Dan di tempat itu…"

"… ada tubuh Kushina asli yang sudah tewas." Sasuke melanjutkan. "Hikari pergi menghilang bersama Madara."

"Alibi yang sempurna." Itachi menatap dua lelaki di depannya. "Madara Uchiha…" Itachi terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Kalau memang Hikari Namikaze itu ibu Shina, dia sudah tewas. Tubuhnya ditemukan minggu lalu." Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Tapi, tubuh sang ayah tidak bisa ditemukan."

"Kalau begitu apa lagi yang harus dipikirkan?" Itachi menggeram. "Madara masih hidup. Dan satu-satunya petunjuk di mana Madara adalah…" Lelaki itu terdiam, menatap permen di atas meja. "Shina."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: makasih banyak buat respons nya, readers! Saya update cepat sebagai tanda terimakasih gara-gara banyak yang review! hehehe**

**Oh iya, dari semua review, ada satu review yang bener nebaknya...**

**_Drack Yellow_. Yeess bener katamu, hahaha, mayat ibu Naru yang mati saat Naru diculik adalah Kushina yang asli :)**

**Aku suka bener nulis Shina di sini :) Ini satu2nya fic yang benar2 buat aku super semangat buat nulisnya. Soalnya ada Shina. Hahaha**

**jadi yang gak suka sama Shina, back off please :)**

**Soal romance, nanti abis misterinya selesai, pasti makin banyak romancenya. hehehe**

**sabar ya pembaca!**

**Segitu dulu deh, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!**


End file.
